


Miss Beale

by BardenBellatrix



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardenBellatrix/pseuds/BardenBellatrix
Summary: Beca's new Religion teacher catches her eye. How will the brunette deal with her feelings, and how will Chloe respond?





	1. Chapter 1

A 16 year old Beca Mitchell sat in her religion class, the first day back after their Christmas holidays, the brunette was turned around in her seat to talk to her best friend Stacie. Stacie was tall, beautiful and one of the most popular girls in their year, but Beca had been her best friend for years and her popularity wasn’t going to change that. “ **You know we’re getting a new teacher for the rest of the yea** r” Stacie said as Beca shook her head “y **eah, Mr Hamilton left to ‘ _travel the world_ ’ or something apparently**” the taller girl continued speaking “ **as long as I get a B I don’t care who we have, they’re gonna be some bible pushing pastor’s wife or something.** ” Beca said as the room went silent and Stacie’s eyebrows rose and nodded towards the door.

  
Beca slowly turned in her seat and lifted her eyes to take in the sight of the gorgeous red-head in front of her as her eyes went wide and jaw dropped (she was finally happy the school made them sit in alphabetical order of first names, and that she was adamant she be called Beca, as it meant she was directly in front of their teacher for the next 2 years). Fresh out of university, 23 year old Chloe Beale stood in front of the class and introduced herself “ **good afternoon class, I’m Miss Beale, and I’ll be your religion teacher for the rest of the year, and hopefully more, if you pick it for A-level!** ” She said with a huge smile on her face. Beca couldn’t help herself as she ran her eyes from Ms. Beale’s black high heels, up her incredibly long legs to a black pencil skirt which hugged the woman’s curves, showing off her perfectly sculpted ass, which Beca spent far too long lingering over. Next was the crisp white shirt, the top few buttons undone, as the curve of the teacher’s breasts pushed against the material. When she finally reached Ms Beale’s face Beca paused at her lips before reaching piercing blue eyes which stared back at her, making the teenager blush slightly.

  
“ **So class, today I thought we could just get to know each other a bit more.** ” Ms Beale said, not drawing attention to the girl in front of her who was still recovering from being caught staring. “ _ **I’d like to get to know some more about her**_ ” Beca thought to herself as her mind drifted to places it definitely shouldn’t be, images flashing through her head of her teacher, wondering how her lips felt, if there were abs under her shirt, what she looked like when she came. Beca managed to keep her breathing semi-regular, but she wasn’t paying any attention to what was being said until she heard her name. “ **Rebecca** ” Ms Beale said, grabbing the teenagers attention, “ **huh?** ” came the response from the brunette. “ **Tell us something about you.** ” The red-head continued, smiling down at the girl who replied “ **my best friend back there’s gonna be a super model** ” as she learnt over a row of desks while Stacie did the same in order to give each other the perfect high five before turning round to finish her sentence “ **oh and it’s Beca, no Re.** ”

  
“ **Well Beca, no Re, while I appreciate your faith in Stacie, how about something about you this time?** ” The Red-head tried again in a hopeful tone. “ **Nope, I'm good** ” Beca responded, gaining a laugh from the class which filled her with a pride of sorts, which immediately was replaced by something worse when she saw the teacher’s face fall. Suddenly the bell went and everyone began packing up for their last class of the day. “ **Beca, can you hang back a minute please.** ” Ms Beale said as Beca sighed and sat back down, she’d be missing music, her favourite subject, but they likely wouldn’t be doing anything on the first day, plus the brunette couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed at the woman in front of her. “ **Are you okay? Why didn’t you want to say anything about yourself earlier?** ” The red-head said in a concerned tone as she sat in the chair beside the brunette, turned to face her.

  
“ **Everyone already knows everything they need to about me, I don’t see why they need to know anything else** ” Beca stated simply. “ **I don’t know anything about you** ” Chloe replied, looking straight into the younger girl’s eyes, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. “ **Why would you, I’m not that special, or anyone important or anything.** ” Beca said as she stood up, breaking eye contact with the woman in front of her as she walked towards the door. Chloe quickly stood and grabbed her hand, making the brunette look down at them, “ **please, come talk to me sometime, I’m sure you’re a lot more special than you let on** ” the red-head said with a soft smile which faltered as the teenager pulled away. “ **I’m good, thanks though** ” Beca said as she left the room, leaving her teacher with a slightly hurt expression and an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

  
A few days later Beca was back in Ms Beales class, trying to focus on what they were learning but failing miserably as she wasn’t interested. They way her teacher bent over within the first 5 minutes of class, between Beca and the girl beside her, to collect a page from someone behind them hadn’t helped Beca’s situation and she had a clear view down the Red-heads, already low cut, top. There was no chance of focusing the rest of the hour as the brunette allowed her mind to drift to a particular fantasy of hers.

  
_Peter Johnson (god she hated that smug bastard and how he eye fucked The red head constantly) had been flirting with Ms Beale all day and Beca had finally had it when her reached up to caress the teacher’s cheek softly, causing the older woman to flinch. She marched over to him, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to her eye level “ **don’t fucking touch her”** she said in an uncharacteristic manner which cause his eyes to wide in fear as he scrambled out of the room. “ **Thanks Beca, I shouldn’t let someone like him freak me out, he’s only 15 but I don’t like how he looks at me** ” The red-head admitted to the younger girl who simply nodded her head “ **yeah, it’s so fucking annoying how he basically undresses you every time he looks at you** ” Beca admitted as Ms Beale walked around to stand behind her._

  
_“ **You know what’s way better than him eye fucking me?”** The red head said as she reached round to loosen Beca’s tie slightly so she could undo her top 2 buttons, making the brunette gulp audibly before releasing a shaky sigh. “ **you, actually fucking me** ” As soon as the words left Ms Beale’s lips Beca spun round and smashed her lips into the older woman’s, moaning at the feeling before feeling a tongue slip into her mouth and run along her own. Summoning a strength she didn’t know she had, Beca lifted the red-head by her thighs and placed her directly on Peter’s table and breaking their kiss. “ **I love when you wear this skirt** ” The brunette said, skimming her fingers under the hem before reaching higher up the inside of her leg, and re-connecting their lips. When Beca reached the lining of her teacher’s thong she gasped at the heat she found there. “ **Fuck miss, you’re so wet** ” the brunette said as she began rubbing lightly, over the material, where she knew Ms Beale’s clit was, making the older woman’s hips jerk at the contact. “ **What are you going to do about it** ” she said in a challenging tone as she lowered her head to her students neck and began nipping at the girl’s pulse point. The teenager couldn’t handle it anymore and she moved the fabric out of the way, swiftly entering the Red-head with two fingers, quickly settling into a steady rhythm which had the woman panting loudly. Using her thumb to circle the older woman’s clit Beca swallowed the moans escaping that same woman with her lips, until she felt the muscles around her fingers begin to tighten._

  
_“ **Shit Beca... Beca... BECA!**_ ” The brunette was startled out of her trance by her best friend calling her name, “come on, the bell went a couple of minutes ago, where were you?” Stacie asked, a smirk playing in her lips as she saw how dark the shorter girl’s eyes were. “Oh, nowhere” Beca said as she caught Miss Beale’s eye, blushing furiously as she received an odd smile back, almost as if the Red-head knew what she was thinking, before exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca continued to float through the class, only getting involved when Ms. Beale asked her a question directly. That was until they had reached the Topic of homosexuality and a girl on the other side of the room expressed that “ **gays are wrong and will burn in hell** ” to which Beca simply rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly at the girl.

Ms. Beale was exited at the prospect of Beca getting involved out of choice so she turned to the brunette, “ **do you have something you want to say?** ” She asked the student.

“ **Yea, it’s stupid that people make others miserable to please an Imaginary Guy in the sky just cause a story book tells us to** ” Beca replied, not noticing her teacher’s internal struggle between Beca finally getting involved, and her faith being reduced to such a description.

  
When Ms Beale came to her senses she realised to two were in, essentially, a shouting match across the room. “ **Just cause she can’t get a boy to take her to the formal** ” Beca heard the girl shout from across the room “ **Better than getting fucked by someone who doesn’t even acknowledge you exist** ” The brunette bit back at the girl who began to cry.

The whole school knew about how she had been used by a boy in the year above who then claimed she begged him and how her reputation had been wrecked because of it.

“ **That’s enough!** ” The red-head’s voice cut through the room leaving it in an uncomfortable silence, “ **Beca, I’ll see you after class** ” and Beca shot out of her seat “ **well what about her?!** ” She said pointing at the girl who wasn’t attempting to hold back the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

“ **She only expressed her opinion, however harsh it may be** ” Ms. Beale informed the younger girl. “ **so did I!** ” Beca replied, obviously annoyed. “ **you also swore, which is strictly against school policy** ” the red-head added, watching as the student slunk back into her seat, not acknowledging anyone else in the room for the rest of the lesson, despite Stacie’s attempts to talk to her from across the class.

  
Finally the bell rang and Beca stood, collecting her books and walking towards the door, “ **I still want to talk to you Bec** a” Ms Beale said, not lifting her head form the paper she was grading. “ **fine, but I can’t stay long, I have training** ” Beca said, pointing at her kit bag as Stacie waited for the smaller girl, wanting to walk to practice together.

“ **You’re not leaving yet, Stacie, you can head on** ” Ms Beale said in a harsh tone and the smaller brunette just looked at her, eyebrow raised, and grabbed Stacie’s arm, stopping her from leaving. “ **I think I am** ” Beca said, walking towards the door, still agitated about everything that had happened. “ **Rebecca Mitchell you walk out that door and I’ll have you suspended from the team** ” Ms Beale said with authority, knowing it was a low blow.

  
“ **You can’t do that** ” Beca half-shouted back at the red-head who calmly replied “ **You need to talk about what happened today, plus I have to discipline you, the rest of the class need to know that I won’t let people get away with stuff** ” her eyebrows furrowing in concern as Beca appeared to give in. “ **Fine, Stacie, tell coach I’ll be held back and she can ask Ms Beale what reason she has for trying to suspend me from the team** ” the brunette said with a sly smirk as Ms. Beale’s face fell at the statement, watching the taller girl walk away after giving Beca’s upper arm a re-assuring squeeze.

Beca strode back into the classroom, throwing her school bag beside her kit, before sitting on top of the desks only a few feet from the Red-head she normally looked up to, regardless of the images her mind made of the teacher sprawled over her desk B between her legs.

  
“ **So miss, what’s it gonna be? lines? Kept in at lunch? Detention? I really don’t care, I’ve had it all.** ” The student said, her jaw set as she looked her teacher dead in the eye “ **What happened today? You’re normally so calm and respectful.** ” Ms. Beale said, looking at the young girl with pure concern.

“ **Funnily enough, I tend to turn into a bitch when I feel attacked, you know like 90% of the entire fucking population.** ” Beca said, still furious after being threatened with suspension from the one thing that made school worth coming to.

Chloe was hurt at the tone Beca used rather than the words directed at her “ **Beca** ” Chloe said, reaching out at the girl who flinched away from her touch. “ **If you wanted to talk about what happened in class today my door’s open** ” she said only to see a disgusted glare thrown back at her.

  
“ **Jesus Christ, you think I care what that little slut had to say, I don’t give two fucks about people like her.** ” The brunette said, beginning to pace, putting distance between her and the teacher “ **Wasn’t that what you were mad about? Her saying those things about, you know** ” Chloe said hesitating.

“ **I _know_?** ” Beca scoffed “ **You mean gay people? Sure I was annoyed that she’s trying to drag other people down to lift herself but I don’t care, I’ve been out for years.** ” Beca said as Chloe’s eyes widened at the announcement that Beca was so open about herself.

" **What’s up then?** ” The red-head asked, watching Beca calm slightly “ **Nothing** ” the younger girl replied, still angry. Chloe closed the space between them so there’s only half a foot or so separating them and lifted Beca’s chin but the brunette flinched before lifting herself from the desk and walked away from the Red-head.

  
“ **There must be something bothering you, are you sure it wasn’t earlier.** ” the red head asked again “ **Fuck me! No, _Chloe_ , I’m mad at you**” Chloe flinched at the use of her actual name. “ **Do you know how hard I’ve worked, how much I’ve sacrificed so I could stay on that team, and you’ve just threatened to take it away as if it was nothing** ” Beca said, unable to keep her voice even.

“ **I didn’t realise how much it meant to you, I'm sorry.** ” The older woman said before Beca continued “ **Also, how about the hours I’ve spent studying for _your_ class so I could make _you_ proud, and you don’t even care.** ” Beca said, sounding defeated.

“ **I _do_ care!** ” Chloe spoke, closing the distance between her and the brunette, to ensure the younger girl had all her attention on the red-head. But Beca just shook her head “ **no one cares about me, it’s no big deal.** ” The brunette said quietly and Chloe’s heart broke as she forgot where she was, and who she was talking to.

  
“ **I care Beca, so much.** ” The teacher said softly, the gap between them rapidly becoming smaller, as if they were two magnets which couldn’t be kept apart, until they could feel each other’s breaths.

Beca was the one to eliminate the rest of the space between them as she captured Chloe’s lips, the Red-head responded with her own movements, burying her hands in brunette locks before realising where she was.

“ **Shit that didn’t just happen** ” Chloe said, panic evident in her voice, as Beca’s walls built themselves up after watching how the red-head paced the room. “ **Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone** ” The student said grabbing her bags and walking towards the door.

“ **Beca, it’s really important that no one finds out** ” Chloe said, Beca becoming angry again. “ **I know Chloe, sorry _Ms. Beale_ , I’m not a child. Its just...it’s fucking infuriating that because you’re a teacher we couldn’t even try. Not that you’d want to anyway**” the brunette said, the last part much quieter than what she had started.

  
Beca kept her distance from the Red-head as she spoke. “ **forget any of this happened and just give me a detention or something.** ” Beca said leaving the room and running towards practice to try and take her mind off what had just happened while Chloe’s brain finally caught up to what had transpired, as well as how the brunettes face had shifted from pure adoration to completely hardened in a matter of seconds.

“ **What the fuck have I done.** ” She said, ghosting her fingers over her lips.

  
_When Beca lay wide awake in her bed that night she couldn’t forget the feeling of the Red-heads lips on her own as her hand skimmed under her shorts and underwear. She circled her clit a few times, using the wetness that was gathering at her opening to increase the stimulation._

_Her mind drifted to the kiss, and an array of images of Ms. Beale in different positions throughout her classroom, as Beca lowered her hand and slipped to fingers into herself, moaning at the feeling (glad her father had soundproofed the room when she had bought a drum kit) setting a fairly slow pace so she could drag the experience out._

  
_She brought herself close to the edge a number of times but didn’t allow herself to fall, both over the edge and for the Red-head teacher she adored._ _When Beca finally allowed herself to cum she thought about the Red-head in her simplest form, a soft smile across her face, nothing sexual about the image._

_She pushed herself over the edge remembering the slight hint of strawberries she tasted when she had kissed the older woman._

_And a single tear rolled down the side of her head before she rolled over to try to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: the song used is A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman. I don't own the song, or any rights to it, everything belongs to the writers etc of the song/movie**

 

 

The weeks following their kiss Ms. Beale continued to try get Beca to open up, as she had done before. She had made some progress until just before their Easter break when the brunette walked into class and saw the large ring on Miss Beale's finger, breaking something inside the younger girl which she chose to ignore " _ **Of course she engaged, who wouldn't want to be with her**_ " the brunette thought to herself.

Beca sat in silence when she was in that class, but she managed to get high A's in her mock exams, something that made her father happy. She had also become increasingly close with the girl beside her, Charlotte, a tall athletic Blonde who was on the same team as the Brunette.

Ms. Beale had picked up on this but suppressed the negative feeling she was developing for the blonde. On the last day of term before Easter break Ms Beale decided they could watch a movie and Beca rolled her eyes at the idea.

Not wanting to sit for an hour and do nothing so she got up and crossed the room to where her teacher was " **can I go to music or something? I don't like movies** " Beca asked while everyone talked to those around them.

" **You don't like movies?** " Ms Beale asked, eyes wide. " **Nope, they're too predictable, Guy gets girl, hero beats the bad guy, Vader's Luke's father, they're not enjoyable.** " Beca said, watching her teacher's face into one of amazement.

" **You knew Vader was Luke's father before he said? No way!** " The red-head responded, forgetting she still had a class, though they were all too engrossed in conversation to notice the pair, except Stacie who watched the interaction with a slight smile knowing about her best friend's crush on the teacher, and also about their kiss.

" **Well yeah, Vader literally means father in German.** " Beca explained, " **you know German? Are you fluent?** " Ms Beale asked, interested in the brunette's talents.

" **Yeah, I can also speak Spanish, French and Italian, I'm working on Latin but it's a lot harder, plus I've so much on.** " Beca admitted, happy that her father expected her to know languages as Ms Beale formed a smile on her lips.

"T **hat's extraordinary Beca! Of course you can go to music, but I'll be down every once in a while to make sure you haven't run off** " the red-head said, winking without realising, making the brunette shift slightly as she stood " **sweet, I'll go now then?** " She asked, trying to draw attention away from what had just happened " **sure, I'll be down later** " Ms Beale said with a soft smile.

When Beca reached the music department she was happy to find it empty as she entered a room that had a piano at the opposite end, as well as a guitar and a drum set. She made her way over to the piano and began plucking lightly at the keys to focus herself, and tune her ear into the music.

After a few minutes she took a small book out of her bag and skimmed through the pages, looking for her newest piece she was working on.

About half an hour passed when Chloe decided she had better check to make sure her student was still in the Music department, like she said she would be. When she reached the foot of the stairs she had just descended she was stopped by the sound of the most beautiful voice she had ever heard and she had to follow it.

Now standing outside the room the brunette was singing in, Chloe couldn't help put pause to listen to the music being produced.

_**Cause every night I lie in bed** _

_**The brightest colours fill my head** _

_**A million dreams are keeping me awake** _

The red head slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb the younger girl.

_**I think of what the world could be** _

_**A vision of the one I see** _

_**A million dreams is all it's gonna take** _

Chloe took in the sight of the small girl's finger dancing delicately over the black and white keys of the piano so simply, and couldn't help wonder what else they'd be able to do.

**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

Beca paused to scribble in her book before lifting herself to move over to the guitar, flinching when she realised someone else was in the room. " **How long were you standing there** " Beca asked, clearly concerned the teacher may have, somehow, managed picked up on the fact that the song was about her.

" **Not long, I swear, that was really good. Is it your own?** " Ms Beale asked the brunette who was shifting nervously from one foot to the other, not meeting her eyes." **Uh, yeah, It wasn't anything special really.** " Beca said, shaking her head, while toying with her notebook.

" **You need to stop that you know.** " The red head said, " **stop what?** " The student replied, finally meeting striking blue eyes, " **saying that you, and things you do, aren't special. You're incredible Beca, you just need to have some faith in yourself.** " Ms Beale continued, reaching out to take the brunette's hand as Beca caught sight of the Red-head's ring again and her walls instantly shot back up again, retracting her hand.

" **Not special enough obviously** " she said under breath, but her teacher caught it, " **what?!** " Ms Beale said, shocked at the brunette's tone. " **Nothing, I'll just go back to class.** " Beca said, slipping past her teacher and out of the room to ascend the stairs back to Ms Beale's classroom.

Chloe was left standing, torn between how beautiful the brunette sounded, and how she had been so cold with her afterwards. Not enjoying the clash of feeling warm in her heart, coupled with the harsh one deep in her stomach.

When Ms Beale returned to her classroom she saw Beca sat at the back of the classroom, eyes glazed over as she was deep in thought. " **Stacie can I speak with you a minute** " the teacher said with soft smile on her face as the lengthy brunette approached her, the other students fully engrossed in either the movie, or their own conversations.

" **What's up with Beca, she's like totally checked out.** " The red-head spoke with a concerned voice as Stacie looked over to her best friend. " **Oh yea, she's doing one of two things.** " The brunette said, " **what are they?** " Ms. Beale asked, intrigued in the smaller brunette's actions and mannerisms.

" **Well, she's either thinking about a song, writing lyrics and stuff, or she's thinking about fu- sleeping with someone** " Stacie smirked, the girl having no problem with talking about sexuality and sex in general.

Ms Beale couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks as Stacie held her finger up " **two seconds** " she said as she crossed the room so she was close enough to see her best friend's eyes without pulling the girl out of her trance before returning to the teacher.

" **She's thinking about music.** " The tall girl informed the red-head " **how do you know?** " Chloe asked, forgetting she was talking to one student about another.

" **Her eyes are too light, when Beca's turned on her eyes are like pitch black, it's sort of scary, but also insanely sexy.** " Stacie admitted as her teeth tugged on her bottom lip. When Stacie realised her teacher had entered a deep thought herself the brunette retreated back to her seat, a smirk playing on her lips as she wondered what the older woman was thinking about.

_Chloe entered her classroom, expecting the room to be empty as the rest of the school had gone home a few hours ago. What she didn't expect when she flicked the lights on was to find one of her students sitting on her desk, shirt unbuttoned, showing her taught abs as well as her breasts being pushed up against her bra._

_What caught Chloe's attention was the short, plaid skirt that was definitely not school regulation. "_ _**Like what you see miss?** _ _" Came the sultry voice of Beca Mitchell and she used her arms to hold her up, essentially pushing her chest up for the Red-head to see more fully._

_"_ _**You can't be here Beca.** _ _" Chloe tried to say firmly, but her voiced wavered as the brunette ran a finger from her knee up to the hem of her skirt, making Chloe's breath catch in her throat. The brunette stood up and crossed the room, taking her teacher's hand and pulling her back across to the desk where she gave her a light shove, making the older woman fall back into the seat behind her._

_"_ _**You know nothing can happen between us Beca** _ _" Chloe said, a hint of hurt in her voice. "_ _**I know, but, technically there's nothing stopping me doing stuff to myself** _ _" Beca said as Chloe's eyes went dark before shaking her head._

" _ **I mean it's no different than Mr Swanson walking into the boys changing rooms after rugby, half of them have their dicks out and nothing gets said. So just sit back and enjoy the show.**_ _" The brunette continued as the older woman swallowed loudly._

_Beca started off slowly, giving her teacher a lap dance as the red-head became more and more aroused until she couldn't help herself and took the young girl's hips and pulled them down to meet her own. The two spent a few minutes grinding into each other before Beca separated them and stood up, reaching to undo her skirt before Chloe grabbed her hand "_ _**keep the skirt on... and the tie** _ _" Chloe managed to get out and Beca smirked at her before leaning forward to whisper into her teacher's ear "_ _**I love it when you dominate me** _ _"_

_The student stripped down, only leaving the articles of clothing her teacher had asked to remain on her as she lifted herself onto the large wooden desk behind her. The teen spread her legs and ran her right hand down tight abs as her left played with her nipple._

_The room filled with small gasps as the brunette tugged more harshly at her nipple while her other hand rubbed light circles around her clit, sending small waves of pleasure through her. However, Ms Beale wasn't satisfied as she took the girl's hand, ceasing her moments and making her groan in frustration. That was until she took two fingers into her mouth and sucked lightly, running her tongue across the digits, swiftly followed by lowering the brunette's hand to her entrance "_ _**I want to see you fuck yourself** _ _" the red-head said, satisfied when the younger girl did as she was told and her head rolled back._

_After a few minutes Chloe watched in awe as the girl, spread in front of her, began to tense up and shake before collapsing back onto the table. As she reached forward to run her own fingers through the girl's folds something distracted her._

A loud ringing drew the teacher out of her trance and she was suddenly aware of the fact she was still sitting in her classroom, the girl she had just imagined fucking herself was staring at her from across the room, as well as a number of other students and the red-head wondered if she had done something while she was distracted.

That was until she heard a voice call out " **can we go miss?** " and Chloe regained her composure " **yes, of course, and remember parents evening is coming up!** " She said with a large smile on her face. The last time Chloe saw Beca, Stacie was whispering in the smaller girl's ear and a smirk formed on the Student's face as she connected with stunningly blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the Easter break Beca had spent most of her time with Stacie and Charlotte, the tall blonde who was on the same team as the other girls as well as sitting beside Beca in most classes. The girls had only been in the school a couple of hours before Beca and Charlotte had been caught by Mr. Swanson and Ms. Beale in a staff toilet, Beca knuckles deep in the taller girl when they were found.

The brunette's eyes connected with Chloe's and she saw the hurt in them, immediately feeling something shatter in her before watching the red-head stride away from the other three.

Quickly Beca withdrew her fingers from within Charlotte, placing a chaste kiss on her lips " **I'll see you later, I'm gonna go convince miss Beale we shouldn't be suspended or anything.** " Beca lied before sprinting after the red-head, only catching up with her when they reached the teacher's classroom " **Chloe?** " Beca said tentatively, not wanting to freak the woman out.

The red-head took a breath before turning to face the student " **it's Ms. Beale, Beca** " The teacher said, not making eye contact with the brunette.

Beca paused for a second before walking further into the classroom, closing the door behind her " **can you honestly say what happened back there was a teacher student interaction?** " Beca asked, keeping her voice level, hiding the emotions coursing through her." **Ye- yes it was** " Ms. Beale said, stuttering, showing she believed it was about as much as Beca did.

" **Bullshit, would you have reacted like that if you had caught Stacie and Ryan going at it?** " The brunette said harshly, but softening her features when she saw the red-head tense slightly.

" **Sorry, I shouldn't have followed you, it wasn't cool of me to do that, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.** " Beca apologised and began to turn around.

" **Wait** " Chloe said, reaching out for the student " **I- I shouldn't have reacted like that, it was unfair of me...** " she continued but Beca didn't speak, sensing the older of the two still had something to say " _ **but I hate seeing you with her, or with anyone really**_ " The red-head thought to herself.

" **I'm worried about you Beca.** " Ms. Beale actually said and Beca locked eyes with her teacher hopefully before Chloe continued " **you're not paying attention as much in class anymore** " when Ms. Beale finished her sentence Beca lowered her eyes and her walls began to build themselves brick-by-brick, until her jaw was set and her eyes hard." **And?** " Beca said, filled with attitude.

" **And your grades are going to suffer if you don't pay attention** " The red-head said beginning to step towards the brunette before remembering what happened last time and she stepped back.

" **I don't want to** " the younger girl replied sitting on top of a desk and shrugging her shoulders " **why not?** " Chloe pushed a little further only for Beca to push back " **why should I, once I leave this room at the end of the year nothing I've done will matter.** "

The teacher caught the double meaning about her and Beca's 'relationship' but decided to ignore it. " **It's still important that you do your best, it could impact on your Uni Application in a few years** " Ms. Beale tried to reason with the student but Beca just rose from the desk and walked towards the door " **Charlotte will be waiting for me.** " The brunette said bitterly before leaving.

A few days later Ms. Beale tried her best to hide the emotions running through her, but it was hard when Beca strode into the classroom, hand linked with the Blonde's.

Ms. Beale stood at the front of the class and held up a bunch of papers " **I'm giving you guys a short quiz on the stuff you were supposed to read over the break** " she moved round the class handing each student a paper, not missing the look of fear on Beca's face when she got hers, but it didn't appear to matter as after 10 minutes Beca and her girlfriend handed in their test and were curled up at the back of the room whispering and laughing.

At the end of the class Ms. Beale collected them in and turned to the class " **I'll have these marked by the end of the day and will bring them to your classes.** " She informed everybody as they began to leave.

When the Red-head had finally marked all the papers it was the final period of the day, she had gone round most of the classrooms she needed to and handed the students back their tests. The last class she had to visit was Business Studies, taught by her best friend Aubrey Posen, and within the small pile of remaining papers lay Beca Mitchell's.

" **Good afternoon Miss Posen, would you mind if I handed these out quickly?** " Ms. Beale asked the blonde teacher. " **Of course not Ms. Beale, go ahead.** " Came the response from the other teacher.

As the red-head moved through the classroom, handing out tests she added small comments. " **well done Sophie!**   **Excellent, as always Stacie** " she was mostly happy with the class' results, except for Beca's " **Beca I need you to come see me about this, when are you free?** " Ms. Beale asked the brunette, not wanting to pull her out of training after what happened last time.

" **Em, I can come up after this period. Stace, can you tell Charlotte I'll be late round to hers** " Beca said, not noticing how the Red-Heads face fell at the mention of the blonde.

" **Yeah, course B** " Stacie said, she had seen Ms. Beale's reaction, as had the Blonde teacher who shared a look with the tall brunette student. The rest of the class watched the three girls with various looks of confusion. " **Great! I'll see you later then.** " Ms. Beale said In a tone that seemed out of place, accompanied with a fake smile that only Aubrey could tell was fake. Well, Aubrey, and Beca.

When Beca entered the familiar classroom an hour later she heard someone on the phone " **yes, that's fine, I'll see you next week I guess** " the teacher said before hanging up. " **What was that about?** " Beca said, shutting the door behind her, " **nothing, my fiancé is going away on a business trip** " came the reply Chloe forgetting, again, she was talking to a student and a small frown formed on both girls' lips.

" **I take it this is about my test?** " Beca asked as Chloe closed the distance between them, leaning against the side of her desk. " **Yea, you've been getting high A's for the past 2 years and then suddenly it's a D. This is what I meant yesterday about needing to focus** " The teacher said slightly concerned.

" **I know, and I'm sorry about yesterday. I've just been distracted recently I guess, we've a big match on Tomorrow, so I've been stressed about that.** " The brunette admitted as she took the red-heads hands in her own.

" **I don't want this to be a repeat performance so, if you want, I could do some revision classes after school for everyone?** " Chloe stated. " **I can't do after schools, I only ever have weekends free** " The brunette said, before there was a slight pause " **you know cause of hockey, and I work for my fathers business sometimes, plus my music.** " The brunette continued, not wanting the red-head to think Beca didn't want to see her, she  _really_ did.

" **Sure we can look at times next week, you have a that cup final to focus on, everyone's going to be there so you want to do your best. I also believe you have a certain blonde waiting for you?** " Chloe said, slightly bitterly as she gathered her things up. " **Uh Yea, I do I guess.** "

Neither girl moved for a second before Beca broke the silence " **you know if you don't like Charlotte say the word and I'll stop seeing her.** " The brunette said quietly, and when there was no reply Beca slipped out of the room, leaving the red-head to her thoughts.

That night Chloe was woken around 4 in the morning, a light layer of sweat across her body and a very obvious heat radiating from between her legs, which she clenched slightly, trying to gain some friction as she thought back to the dream she was just having.

_She had been lying in the middle of a large bed when Beca entered the room wearing nothing but black, lacy underwear, her toned muscles being on show had Chloe licking her lips unconsciously. The brunette walked to the bed at brutally slow pace, the red head felt, until the younger girl reached the foot of the bed before slowly lifting herself onto it and crawling her way up, never breaking eye contact with the naked woman sprawled out on the silk sheet._

_When Beca finally was level with the red-head she straddled the woman below her, the younger girl's core hovering just above Chloe's abs. The brunette lowered her head to capture soft lips in a quick, but passionate kiss that left both of them breathless and wanting more._

_But when Chloe went to grab the smaller girl's hips she was met with tough restraint and cold metal around her wrist. The red-head moaned at the knowledge that she was tied up and at the complete mercy of the girl above her._

_The sound escaping Ms. Beale's mouth only made Beca's arousal grow as she finally let her core gain some well needed friction "_ _**You're always in charge when we're in school, thought I should switch that up for a bit** _ _" the brunette said with a smirk as she moved her hand to toy with Chloe's nipples._

_The combination of the pleasure, and how Beca had voiced her loss of power had the Red-head biting her lip and arching into small hands above brunette spent a few more minutes showing each of Chloe's breasts equal pleasure before beginning to kiss down taut muscle before slipping down to the inside of the red-heads thighs._

_Beca placed a few short kisses before increasing the pressure and nipping a little, leaving a few small bruises on the skin there. Becoming impatient Chloe tried to move her hips in order to gain some friction, but Beca wouldn't allow it, holding her hips in place before shaking her head "_ _**I was going to let you cum first, but I don't know anymore** _ _" she said in a challenging tone._

_Chloe considered fighting back but she desperately needed a release "_ _**please Beca** _ _" she said, breathily, but the younger girl removed her hands from the woman below her and moved back to her original position leaving over to whisper in the red-head's ear "_ _**maybe if you get me off with that sexy tongue of yours I'll make you cum** _ _" the teen said before moving down to place a solid kiss Chloe, trying to convey the passion she felt for the woman below her._

_Chloe managed to break the kiss before her eyes locked with Beca's "_ _**if you don't sit on my face in the next 5 seconds I might actually die** _ _" she said and the brunette smirked widely and scrambled up to place her knees either side of the arms which were held above fiery red hair. The younger girl lowered her hips slowly while Chloe moved her head up slightly, eager to taste the girl above her._

_When a tongue came into contact with her clit Beca involuntarily jutted her hips and let out a long moan before moving her hips back to give Chloe better access to her opening. D_ _eciding she couldn't wait anymore Chloe, moved from Beca's small bundle of nerves and placed small kiss around her opening before slipping her tongue inside the younger girl "_ _**shit, oh my god, that's perfect** _ _" Beca half screamed, as the red-head expertly moved her tongue inside the tight muscle, her nose bumping against the brunettes clit every few strokes._

_As Beca came closer to the edge she gripped the headboard to hold herself up slightly, but she couldn't help how her hips rolled back and forth. Chloe, unable to use her hands to hold the girl in one place, allowed Beca to essentially ride her face. With this thought Chloe became acutely aware of her own arousal now covering the tops of her inner thigh and she couldn't suppress the moan that left her._

_The vibrations from Chloe's mouth took Beca over the edge as she continued moving until she could barely hold herself up "_ _**shit Chlo, I always knew your mouth could do amazing things, I didn't know it was that good though** _ _" Beca said, with a slight laugh before kissing the red-head deeply and snaking a hand down the older woman's body until she reached the apex of her legs "_ _**please** _ _" Chloe breathed out and the brunette couldn't deny the woman any further._

_She swiftly entered the red-head and settled into a rhythm that had Chloe moaning as her hips moved to meet Beca's thrusts, as well as they could. The younger girl began to pick her pace up slightly when she felt the muscles around her fingers contract slightly._

_Chloe completely lost it when the brunette's finger curled slightly, rubbing against that spot inside her that drive her crazy, but no one ever seemed to reached, no one but Beca._

_As Chloe's body begin to relax she expected Beca to pull out of her and climb further up the bed again, but it appeared the brunette had other ideas and she continued fingering the older woman at an unforgiving pace._

_The red-heads body tensed again, but Beca still didn't cease her movements, she decided to add a third finger to the older woman's pussy and curl them again, working on that spot within Chloe for a second time that night._

_The Red-head had barley managed to recover from her second orgasm when the third one hit, the last thing she saw before passing out was Beca's satisfied face and felt soft lips press against her temple._

Realising she wouldn't get to sleep again Chloe decided she had to get a shower, a very cold one at that, as there was " **absolutely no way** " she could deal with her problem by the other method.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: part of this is surrounding a (field) hockey match as that is my main sport and I know most about it. I am always willing to answer any questions you may have about the fic in general :)

Chloe gathered her things, left her classroom and descended the stairs and entered Ms. Posen's room, coming face to face with her best friend " **can you come round tonight?** " The red-head asked Aubrey who nodded her head " **yea sure, I'll be round after 7?** " The blonde said and Chloe smiled and nodded.

When Aubrey arrived on Chloe's doorstep she was quickly met by the, normally, bubbly red-head who appeared to have something on her mind. " **Okay you're way to tense** " Aubrey said as she took her coat and shoes off and made her way into the kitchen.

" **How about we open a bottle of wine and I can go home tomorrow morning?** " The blonde continued, knowing her best friend had something bothering her that she desperately needed clearing up. " **Sounds like a plan** " Chloe said as she reached up to get two tone glasses before following Aubrey into her living room.

A few hours later and a considerable amount of wine later and the pair were sitting on Chloe's bed giggling at something the blonde had just said about a guy she was seeing as she scrunched nose up " **I swear to god, he thought that was impressive! I'm never going out again** " The blonde laughed as Chloe began to slip into thought about a particular brunette.

" **Right Chloe** " Aubrey said as she took Chloe's glass and set it down beside her own so the red-head has to focus on the girl in front of her. " **What's been up with you recently?** " The blonde asked, rubbing Chloe's knee supportively.

" **Nothing** " The smaller girl said, unable to meet Aubrey's eye. " **Come on Chloe, you can trust me, besides I think I know what it is...** " The blonde said slowly, not wanting Chloe to freak out. " **I'm fucked Bree** " Chloe said as she moved forward, allowing the blonde to wrap her in a strong hug.

" **Okay, so it is about Beca then?** " Aubrey asked and Chloe nodded her head a tear falling from her eye onto Aubrey's collarbone " **Well, I'm gonna start by saying I support you Chloe, I'll be here regardless of what happens** " she continued and Chloe pulled back quickly, a look of hope on her face. " **Really?** " The red-head asked and Aubrey nodded her head " **Really. But I have to know everything that's happened** " The blonde said and sat back, giving Chloe space to think.

" **Well I kissed her...** " Chloe said and she began crying as Aubrey replied. " **yea... I knew that had happened** " Chloe took a second to compose herself before continuing.

" **But I really like her Bree, and I know I have Tom, but I never really loved him. He was a safe option and my dad really liked him so of course I said yes when he asked me to marry him but I can't do it** " Chloe said as her eyes began to full with tears again

" **He was never right for you Chloe, anyone could tell a mile off.** " The blonde said, playing with red locks as Chloe slowed her breathing " **I just want to hold her hand, and be able to kiss her whenever I want without it being a problem, it's not fair.** " The red-head said as Aubrey was deep in her own thought " **no, it's not.** "

The pair sat in silence for a while, each absorbed in her own thought before Chloe spoke " **wait, how did you know me and Beca had kissed?** " afraid someone had said something and half to teachers knew about it.

Aubrey saw the panic in her best friend's eye " **don't worry Chloe, no one else knows... Stacie told me about it, apparently Beca was freaking out and had accidentally let it slip one day** " Chloe's face moved from worried to more relaxed before a puzzled look pulled over it.

" **Why would Stacie be talking to you outside of business studies?** " The red-head said with a slight smirk, daring Aubrey to make an excuse.

The blonde sighed heavily " **since we're being honest with each other here I guess I should tell you** " she spoke slowly, trying to take as much time as possible to compose herself " **that problem you're having with Beca? I'm having something similar Stacie, So I know part of what you're going through.** " Chloe looked shocked as the blonde admitted her situation with Stacie.

" **I don't know if I have the same feelings for Stacie as you do Beca, but I can't get her out of my head.** " Aubrey continued, sighing deeply as she thought of the tall brunette. " **We can't do anything Bree, this is our careers at stake.** " The red-head said with a frown " **I know Chlo.** " Aubrey said and the pair paused for a minute before speaking again.

" **Are you going to this match tomorrow?** " Chloe sat more upright and nodded her head " **yea, I think most of the school is, so it'd look bad if I didn't** " the smaller of the two said. " **Yea, you're right, plus I want to see Stacie that kit** " the blonde admitted, completely disregarding the conversation they just had and Chloe raised her eyebrow before slapping her best friend lightly.

" **What? Just cause I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look, besides, I bet you won't be able to tear your eyes away from Beca** " Aubrey said as she watched Chloe's eyes go from rolling to lost in thought as her teeth caught her lip slightly.

" **Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll head home before the match so I'll just meet you there.** " The blonde said as she walked out of her room into the spare one in down the hall from Chloe's.

_The brunette sauntered into the classroom and over the the teacher sitting at her desk, marking random sheets of paper. The student turned the chair so two pairs of eyes met and instantly darkened as the younger of the two straddled the teacher below her gripped slender hips and pulled them closer to her own._

_"_ _**You're so fucking sexy** _ _" The older woman said lifting her head to capture the soft lips of the brunette girl above her, easily slipping her tongue through parted lips and moaning at the feeling fingers pulling lightly at her hair._

_When there kiss broke, for need of air, the younger girl lowered her mouth to the teacher's ear and whispered softly "_ _**I need to feel you inside me** _ _" followed by a slight nibble on the older woman's earlobe before the brunette stood up to fully undress herself._

_After another few minutes of hands and mouths travelling around each other's bodies the brunette had finally had enough and gripped her teacher's hand, lowering it to her pussy._

_As soon as she felt fingers ghosting at her entrance the girl on top lowered herself and began riding the digits inside older of the two sat back in awe as she watched the younger bouncing up and down on her hand, and decided to lean forward to take the girl's right nipple between her fingers and tugging slightly, earning a loud moan from the girl above her._

_The teacher moved her and so her thumb could circle the younger girl's clit, relishing in how the muscle surrounding her fingers were clenching, a tell tale sign that the brunette was close to cumming._

_It only took a slight curl of slender fingers and a few more strokes on her clit for the brunette to tense up as she dug her fingernails into her teacher's shoulders, cumming into the older woman's hand._

Aubrey woke with a start and had the same internal battle that Chloe had recently on how she should deal with the very evident heat between her legs. She decided that watching a movie was her best option right now and she flicked through the selection of Chloe's DVDs before grabbing one at random and putting it in, trying to distract herself.

Beca woke at 7a.m. on Saturday morning and checked her phone, the group chat for her hockey team had dozens of messages about their match later that morning.

It was a cup final against the rival school, the last match of the year, and everyone would be there. Beca added a quick " **we've got this girl's, let's show these fuckers how hockey is played** " before she put her phone on silent and began to get ready.

At exactly 9:30 both teams made there way onto the pitch and began their warm-ups. Moving from running and stretching, to passing and finally shooting. The supporters erupted each time one of the girl's on the home team (Beca's school) scored, or if the keeper made an amazing save.

Beca and Stacie took a quick break to get water and the smaller brunette noticed fiery red locks amongst the group of teachers at the same the taller noticed shining blonde ones beside said Red hair.

" **Mitchell, Conrad, get over here** " came a loud shout from the coach and Beca and Stacie smiled at Ms. Beale and Ms. Posen respectively before jogging over to regroup with their teammates.

After a small team talk from the coach, as well as Beca, the match started but was pretty uneventful for the first 20 minutes.

Beca gained possession after a well timed tackle and began to sprint up the pitch with the ball, with a slight feint she was able to slip the ball to Charlotte who quickly passed it back, slightly ahead of the brunette so she could run onto it. After picking the ball up again Beca headed for the goal and pretended to shoot but moved her stick last second so she could pass the ball to Stacie who slotted the ball away easily, giving them a 1-0 lead.

The stands erupted and the team surrounded the two brunettes hugging them tightly in celebration before returning to their side of the pitch, the crowd chanting the pairs names.

Half time came and went, Beca's school managing to maintain their lead, despite some heavy attacks from the opposition. With about 10 minutes left in the match the other team had made a quick counter-attack and it was essentially a one-on-one with the keeper, it would likely lead to a goal.

So Beca summoned all her energy and sprinted back to defend her net, and as she came beside the other player, who was about to hit the ball, Beca managed to touch the ball away enough that the girl missed.

But the girl's follow through came round and sliced into Beca's cheekbone, leaving a long cut just under her left eye.

Chloe's heart was in her mouth as she held back tears and gripped Aubrey's arm, watching as Beca's eye began to swell and a trickle of blood rolled down her cheek.

Everyone went quiet and expected the brunette to drop but she simply continued, focusing herself and made a long pass to Stacie who took on the last defender before lifting the ball delicately over the keeper, her second of the day.

Chloe hadn't taken her eyes off the petite brunette who was now walking over to the bench, her cheek and hands covered in blood.

The red-head began to move, pulling her best friend behind her but the blonde resisted " **are you sure this is a good idea?** " Aubrey whispered and the smaller of the two whipped her head round " **Bree I can't stand here while she's in pain over there, please** " The red-head whispered and Aubrey sighed before moving forward until the pair got as close to the younger girl as the chest high fence would allow her.

" **Will she be okay?** " Aubrey asked the coach, who was currently trying to stop the bleeding so she could assess the injury properly, as Chloe was too busy locking eyes with the petite brunette.

" **Yea, you should probably head to A &E just to be sure though. Especially cause it's a head injury.**" The coach explained to Beca who just rolled her eyes " **can I finish the match, there's only like 5 minutes left. Please coach.** " The brunette asked and Ms. Beale silently begged that she not be allowed to return to the pitch.

But Beca was already picking her stick up and fixing her laces as the coach informed her she could, as long as she came off if she didn't feel ' _100%_ ' Beca strode back onto the pitch again, surrounded by a roaring applause and the home team finished the match with their 2-0 win, the girls celebrated and the crowd cheered.

Everyone would be on a high in the following week and Beca, Stacie and Charlotte would definitely be the centre of attention for a while.

Chloe knew she would have to ensure the small girl would actually go to A&E as it was unlikely Beca would do it if she wasn't prompted again. So the red-head stayed with Aubrey at the side of the pitch after the spectators had left, along with the majority of both teams.

When Beca, Stacie and Charlotte exited the changing rooms they noticed the two teachers waiting by their cars. Aubrey quickly stepped away from her best friend and called Charlotte and Stacie over to leave Beca and Chloe by themselves.

" **That's quite the cut you've got there** " Chloe said as she locked eyes with the brunette who just shrugged " **I guess, I'll be okay though** " Beca said and noticed how wide the older woman's eyes went " **Beca! you need to go to A &E**" she said a little to loudly and Beca looked over to the other three and shook her head when Stacie raised her eyebrow.

" **I'll be fine, besides I've no way of getting there** " the brunette said more quietly to which Chloe responded instantly " **I'll take you now.** "

Thankfully Charlotte's dad arrived shortly after that to take her off to a relaxing weekend to celebrate their win, and both Aubrey and Stacie took the hint to head home, leaving the red-head and petite brunette to climb into the older woman's car without suspicion.

**A/N 2: sorry if this chapter is a little boring, its a bit of a set-up for some ideas i have. Thank you all so much for the positive reviews, it really motivates me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The first couple of minutes into the forty minute drive to the nearest hospital were spent in silence, the only noise coming from the radio. Chloe was the one to break the silence " **so, have you thought any more about revision classes?** " she asked the brunette across from her, glancing over at the girl.

" **Um... Yea, I guess they would be a good help, but I don't know when I'll have the time.** " The brunette said, watching the red-head as she drove. " **Sure just tell me when you can and I'll organise something** " The red-head replied with a soft smile which was met by Beca's own.

" **You played really well today, I can see why everyone talks so highly of you... and Stacie, you guys link up really well** " Chloe said, including Stacie as she realised it wouldn't sound the best if she focused solely on the smaller brunette.

" **Yea I've known her since we were no age so I know what she's thinking without her saying anything.** " Beca replied as she thought of her best friend.

When they finally reached the hospital Chloe parked her car and walked with Beca into the A&E department, probably a little to closely to the brunette than was necessary.

Beca gave her details to the front desk while Chloe found two seats in the fairly packed room and waited until the brunette returned. " **You can head on if you want, I don't want to waste your Saturday** " Beca said, playing with the hem of her top.

" **No it's okay, you have no way home, and besides it's not like I have anyone waiting on me** " Chloe said as Beca finally lifted her head to meet the light blue eyes across from her as a smile formed on her face before faltering slightly.

" **What's he like anyway? Your fiancé** " The brunette asked and saw Chloe's smile slip a little " **he's cool, he's an accountant and I met him in college. My dad loves him and I guess he's pretty good looking** " The red-head said honestly and smirk formed on Beca's lips.

" **No offence, but I think your fiancé should be more than just 'cool' to you** " Beca said with a slight laugh, which Chloe smiled at " **And Sounds like your dad is more into him that you are** " she continued, lightly shoving the woman next to her, a bubbly feeling forming in her stomach as she heard the red-head laugh.

" **Yea that's probably true** " Chloe admitted with a frown and Beca's eyebrows shot up " **Chloe! You can't marry a guy you don't love. Well I guess you can, but you deserve someone you actually want to be with, and they want to be with you.** "

The pair had unconsciously moved closer to each other, their knees now touching. Chloe tore here eyes away from deep blue ones that she was sure she could drown in if she stared too long, pulling herself away from the younger girl.

Beca was left stranded again, always being easily pulled in by the Red-head and suddenly pushed away, despite her best efforts. The girls talked for another half hour about everything from Aubrey to what Beca wanted to do for A-levels, until the brunette's name was called by a man from across the room.

" **Rebeca Mitchell?** " The brunette stood and turned to the older woman " **will you come with me?** " She asked and Chloe nodded her head, placing her hand on the small of Beca's back as the two walked towards the small room the doctor was standing in.

" **So Rebeca-** " the dark haired man began before being cut of by the small brunette " **just Beca, please** " she said and he gave a single nod. " **Of course. Beca, what happened here then** " he asked as he began to clear up the blood surrounding the cut on her cheek.

" **I got hit with a stick in my hockey match today** " Beca replied, watching the man throw away what he was using and beginning to type on his computer " **ah okay, did you win?** " He said, trying to relax the air in the room.

Before Beca could reply she heard a light voice float across form the other side of the room " **yes! She was incredible, definitely the best I've ever seen** " the red-head said, beaming at the small girl who smiled broadly back, wincing slightly at the pain it brought to the cut on her cheek.

" **And who might you be** " the doctor asked, standing to shake her hand with a flirty smile. " **Chloe Beale. You are Dr.?** " The woman said as she shook his hand.

" _ **Dr. Irwin to theatre 4**_ " Came a rough voice from the intercom in the room. " **That's me** " He said pointing his finger " **I'll try to be back as soon as possible.** " The doctor said with a wink as he left the room.

Chloe was now aware of how quiet it was without the man to fill it. " **Becs you're bleeding again!** " Chloe said jumping up to find something to stop the bleeding while Beca's stomach flipped at hearing the nickname at the same time it churned at how the doctor flirted with the red-head.

" **I'll be fine** " Beca said coldly as she recoiled from the outstretched hand of the red-head no in front of her. " **Beca** " Chloe said slightly stronger, " **I need to you relax and let me do this, you can't keep letting it bleed** " she reasoned and Beca's shoulders slumped, allowing the teacher to bring the wipe up to rub lightly at the cut, her other hand holding the brunette's chin softly.

Beca sat inches away from the older woman and couldn't stop her eyes from being pulled towards light blue ones as she looked deeply into them, trying to remember the patterns on them. The brunette watched as she saw Chloe's eyes move between her own and then suddenly they glanced down at her lips, instantly causing Beca's heart to speed up, wanting nothing more the lean in and kiss the woman across from her.

But she remembered how that went last time, so instead of leaning in Beca shuffled backwards as Chloe's hand fell to her side, her face showing how hurt she was. " **Chloe wait-** " the brunette said as the older woman turned around " **I jus-** " she was interrupted by the doctor re-entering the room.

" **Right! Where were we?** " He asked, moving over to the petite brunette still sat on top of the hospital bed. " **Em, you were just checking my cut out** " Beca said, watching as Chloe sat down and stared at the floor, " **ah yes, now, some good and some bad news.** " He said and light blue eyes snapped up at the mention of bad news.

" **Good news is, nothings broken. Bad news is that the cut's slightly too big to use glue so I'll have to stitch it up.** " The man said and Beca grimaced, not particularly liking the idea of stitches and then a scar being on her face.

" **Will it scar badly?** " She asked, worry evident in her voice, as the doctor began gathering the relevant supplies needed.

" **No, not too badly, but if you use something like bio-oil it'll clear up within a couple of months, after the stitches come out.** " He replied, setting everything on a small tray beside the teen.

" **Right I need you to lie back** " he said, threading his needle before turning to Chloe " **do you want to hold her hand or anything, it might pinch a little, and it's better for her to grab someone's hand rather than move her head.** " The doctor continued before turning back to Beca and pulling the bed out slightly so he could access the left side of Beca's face.

Meanwhile, Chloe moved over to the brunette's right and stood beside her, offering her hand which Beca thought about taking before deciding not to.

" **I'll be okay, don't worry** " The brunette said, turning to face the doctor as she didn't want the red-head watching, if she did end up crying.

" **Um I actually need to see your cut in order to fix it.** " The man said with a light laugh, " **oh yea** " Beca said turning her head slightly before feeling large hands angling her head towards the older woman, who had now crouched down and the pair were now staring directly at each other.

" **Right, I'm going to inject a little anaesthetic, so your cheek with feel a bit numb.** " The doctor said as he pulled out a small needle and brought it up to the teen's cheek.

The second he applied enough pressure to pierce her skin tears filled the brunette's eyes and she bit her lip harshly, determined not to rely on the woman beside her. " **Beca please, your going to hurt yourself if you keep biting.** " Chloe said, concerned, as she took the brunette's hand and began stroking her forehead with the tips of her fingers, watching the teen visibly relax at the movements until she released her lip and Chloe could she the indents, surprised she hadn't cut herself.

The red-head kept her eyes locked with the brunette as she continued to skim her fingers along the girl's hair, only breaking when she saw fresh tears form and decided to glance up to watch the needle pierce the skin above or below he cut.

A few minutes later and the doctor took his gloves off " **right, that's you, all done.** " He said as Beca sat up, her hand still laced with Chloe's. " **Is there anything else she needs to do?** " The red-head asked, sensing the brunette wouldn't even think about it and just walk out.

" **Yep, take these strips** " he said, holding out a box of small pieces of gauze-like fabric, which were sticky on one side. " **You need to put these strips on and change them every couple of days, or if they come off.** " He handed the box to Chloe before continuing " **will you be there to do them for her?** " He directed at the red-head who nodded her head without thinking, making the brunette smile as a warm feeling settled in her stomach.

" **Great! Try to get the first set in within the next two hours** " he said, writing on a small sheet of paper, as Beca finally stood up. " **Here's the date they can come out on, as well as my number, in case you need anything.** " The doctor said with a wink, handing it to Chloe, who had to let go of Beca's to take it.

" **Em- great, thanks for your help doctor.** " The red-head said, walking out of the small room, the petite brunette not far behind.

They made it to Chloe's car, Beca in a slight huff and refusing to face the red-head beside her. " **I think we should get these on now.** " Chloe said pulling out the strips she had been handed earlier. But Beca kept looking away from the woman until Chloe sighed, unsure of why Beca was acting like she was.

" **Here, you'll need this** " she said holding out the piece of paper with the date and doctors number on it, lightly tapping the girl's shoulder. " **Do you not want Dr. Dreamy's number** " Beca said bitterly, causing the red-head to recoil slightly, before moving forwards and cupping the brunette's uninjured cheek.

" **No, why would I?** " Chloe said, daring the girl to allow her in, " **cause he's all handsome and rich.** " Beca said harshly, her eyebrows furrowed and lips in a frown.

" **So Is my so-called '** _ **fiancé**_ **', doesn't mean I want him either.** " The red-head said as she watched the younger girl fight with herself internally. " **Sure you do, Who else would you want.** " The brunette said, ensuring her was weren't going to fall as easily as they did last time.

" **You.** " Chloe stated simply.

Beca finally met the pale blue eyes with her own dark ones, believing for a second that the beautiful woman in front of her could actually be hers.

But that belief went as quickly as it came before the brunette scoffed " **why would you want me, I'm just a stupid kid who isn't anyone special.** " She said shrugging out of the red-heads touch.

Chloe sighed and began to face the front of the car, wondering if it was worth it to fight with the brunette so much before finally deciding it was.

" **Beca. I _cannot_  talk to you while you're acting like a child. Why can't you accept that you  _are_  special, and that I  _do_  want you.**" She said, gripping the girl's shoulders and forcing the brunette to keep eye contact with her. Beca searched Chloe's eyes for any sign of a lie, and when she couldn't ind any she lurched forward, capturing supple lips with her own.

They stayed at that pace for a moment until Chloe tried to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along Beca's lower lip, which parted instantly, allowing the two muscles to meet and move with each other as if they had done for years.

It was Beca who broke the kiss, needing air too much to continue. " **Not that I want to rush this but, I don't want to be alone this weekend, and we both have free houses...** " the brunette didn't finish her sentence, hoping the older woman would pick up on the hint.

" **We'll go to yours, you should be comfortable in your own home after your match today.** " The red-head said, brushing strands of brunette hair from the younger girl's face and placing a small peck on the girl's lips again before turning to start her car.

The pair drove to Beca's house singing, and their hands linked and only breaking when Chloe had to change gear. " **I need to get a few things but I'll be back soon, do you have a back door or anything?** " She asked, recognising that someone may know her and wonder why she was going to a students house.

She placed one final kiss on Beca's lips before leaving the student and driving towards her own house.

**A/N: sorry for no smut in this but i couldn't really find anywhere that was logical for it to fall. I'll try to get some in next chapter. Also open to any ideas on how to slow this down without making it boring and drawn out!**


	7. Chapter 7

After Chloe left Beca off at her house she drove to her own house to gather a bag of things she may need over the next day, or two. She then texted Aubrey, asking her to meet her at their nearest supermarket and half an hour later she was looking through different lotions, looking to find the bio-oil the doctor had previously mentioned, until a blonde appeared beside her.

" **Hey Chloe, what's up?** " Aubrey asked her best friend " **that's sorta why I asked you to come down** " Chloe said, delaying to inevitable reaction the blonde would definitely have.

" **Is it Beca? Is she okay?** " The tall girl asked, slightly panicked as she knew the girl had gone to the hospital, but Chloe just nodded her head, " **she's fine Bree, but it is about her...** " the red head continued, pausing again, " **what is it Chloe?** " Aubrey asked, beginning to see where the conversation was headed, as the two began to walk along the aisles.

" **We kissed** " Chloe admitted quietly, picking up a random drink to inspect so she didn't have to face her best friend.

" **Chloe!** " She whispered loudly, " **and I may have agreed to spend the weekend with her** " the red head said quickly before setting the drink down and trying to put space between herself and the other girl.

" **CHLOE!** " Aubrey said much louder, attracting the attention of a few shoppers before she quietly apologised to them and caught up with her best friend " **what the hell Chlo? You know this isn't going to end well.** " The blonde said sternly and Chloe's shoulders fell slightly " **I know Bree but I can't say no to her** " the red-head said, tears forming in her eyes and the taller girl's eyes softened instantly.

" **Come on Chloe, let's buy this stuff and go somewhere more private.** " She said embracing the smaller girl in a tight hug.

After paying for the lotion, amongst other things, Aubrey and Chloe were now sat in the Red-heads car, Chloe fighting back tears as Aubrey silently thought about how she wanted to handle the situation.

" **Tell me what happened, like how did you reach this point?** " The blonde asked calmly, watching Chloe slow her breathing before he finally spoke.

" **Well She was in a mood cause the doctor gave me his number, and then she got all defensive, saying how I'd never want someone like her. I could see her walls shooting up Bree, she's a different person when she lets her walls fall, and I was privileged enough to see that person, I couldn't let her think I didn't care about her.**  The red-head explained and Aubrey nodded her head, recalling how Stacie had said the same type of thing one day.

" **And then we kissed, I don't really remember how it got there. But then she said she'd be alone all weekend, and I didn't want to leave her by herself, besides, Tom's away too so I'd be alone as well.** " Chloe continued, watching the gears in Aubrey's head turn.

" **I shouldn't be helping you with this** " The blonde began before seeing Chloe start to freak again " **But, I did tell you I'd support you, regardless of what happens so, first things first, nothing can happen in school to make other people aware of any of this.** " Aubrey continued, Chloe nodding slightly as she stared at the blonde.

" **You, me, Beca, and Stacie all need to be on the same page at all times, we're all a part of this.** " Aubrey said before Chloe cut in " **of course Aubrey, and as a side note, if anything's happening with you and Stacie... I'll help you too, we're in this together.** " She said, placing a light kiss on the blonde's cheek.

" **Thank you Chloe.** " Aubrey said, not actually comprehending what she had half-admitted to " **back to right now though, when you get to hers park a block or two away, make sure you keep your head low, and hair covered.** " Aubrey explained and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

" **I love your hair Chlo, but you can spot it a mile away.** " The taller woman explained, and the red-head understood and nodded her head. " **Shut the blinds etc straight away, unless that's a super weird thing to happen in Beca's house... other than that, I think you're good, text me if you need anything else.** " Aubrey said, reaching across to take her best friend in a tight hug before exiting to go to her car and the red-head began her trip back to the younger girl's house, worried but unable to stop the broad smile on her face.

Meanwhile Beca had decided it was best to get a shower while the woman was away so she didn't miss any time with her. She loaded up a playlist on her phone, turned the shower on and stripped down before inspecting her stitches in the mirror, lightly running her finger along the bumps and wincing slightly.

" **Fucks sake, I can't believe this is gonna scar.** " Beca said, half defeated, half angry. Deciding she'd spent enough time staring at the injury she peeled back the shower curtain and stepped in, her body instantly relaxing at the warm water. She kept her face out of the water, worried how it may affect the stitches.

15 minutes later and Beca had finished washing her hair and body, but she was still in the shower, her right hand between her legs and her left tugging on her nipple as she worked her fingers hard and faster, thinking of the red-head who was currently walking up to the door and reading the note Beca had left " _come in, I'm either in the shower or getting dressed x_ " Chloe smiled at the note, taking it off the window as she came through the door, dropping her bag before taking her shoes and jacket off as she called out for the brunette.

" **Beca?** " She shouted through the house but when no response came Chloe began to worry, so she made her way up the stairs, expecting this is where the brunette would most likely be.

Unknown to Beca her playlist had reached the end, and she had not set it to replay, so the only sound coming from the bathroom the girl was in was the sound of her breathy moans and she pushed a finger into her pussy, joining the 2 that were already there while her left hand moved down to rub furiously at her clit, desperate to push herself over the edge, thinking of the woman who had made her way outside the wooden door.

Chloe began to say Beca's name, before it caught in her throat, the sound of her name amongst breathy moans, causing the older woman to become lost in her own thoughts.

_She opened the door slowly, the girl inside unaware that anyone was even home, never mind in the same room as her as she tried to reach that soft spot inside her which seemed just out of reach. She heard he shower curtain open and her eyes flew open as her hands attempted to cover her wet body. "_ _**Need a hand with that?** _ _" Chloe said with a wink as she leant down to nibble on the younger girl's ear before moving along her jawline before capturing her in a kiss._

_Beca lowered her hands to Chloe's hips and pulled them closer as her own started to grind, seeking out any sort of friction to push her to the edge. Chloe got the message and pinned the younger girl's arms above her head, holding both with her left hand as the other skimmed down her body, past her chest and over her abs until slender fingers where drawing lazy circles on the brunette's clit, drawing moans from the girl until she couldn't take it any more._

_The red-head lifted a long leg and hooked it around her own waist, giving her better access to Beca's tight entrance. Bringing a finger down to the opening Chloe watched as the girl thrashed with want, tying to move her hips down to meet the teasing finger._

_"_ _**What do you want Becs** _ _" the older woman drawled our, her finger pushing lightly into the girl, making her gasp "_ _**more** _ _" The brunette pleaded, still moving her hips as Chloe kept her finger just out of reach._

_"_ _**No baby, come on, use your words.** _ _" The red-head said, nipping on Beca's jaw "_ _**please** _ _" Beca tried again, but Chloe just shook her head._

_Giving in, Beca finally half shouted "_ _**fuck me Ms. Beale** _ _" followed by a long moan. "_ _**Good girl** _ _" Chloe whispered, her body humming at the authority Beca had given her, as she plunged two fingers into wet heat and setting a relentless pace, sure to have the younger girl creaming in seconds._

_Beca could feel the leg she was standing on begin to weaken as she approached her orgasm, so did Chloe who released the grasp she had over the brunette's wrists, allowing them to bury in red locks as the older woman used her now free hand to brace Beca's hip, ready for her fall._

_Feeling the younger girl clenching around her fingers, Chloe removed hand completely making Beca groan in frustration before the red-head re-entered the girl with 3 fingers, curling them slightly to rub against the brunette's inner wall pushing her to cum almost instantly._

" **Shit** " Beca drawled our as she came down from her orgasm, pulling fingers she began drying herself off, and grabbing her phone before opening the door to come face to face with the red-head she had imagined just moments ago.

" **Hey...** " Beca said as Chloe swallowed, still recovering from what she just heard. " **Um hey** " The red-head said followed by a moments silence where they just looked into each other's eyes.

" **So I uh, I got that lotion stuff the doctor mention earlier, for your scar** " Chloe said, moving out of the way to allow Beca to move towards her bedroom. " **Thanks** " The brunette said crossing her room to pull out a set of sweats and a tank top.

" **You didn't have to do that you know** " she added, watching Chloe shift awkwardly in the doorway, her eyes looking at the floor while the brunette quickly got dressed " **I know, I didn't think you'd do it yourself.** " The red-head said, looking at Beca as she began to dry her hair with a towel.

" **Do you think I'm stupid or something?** " Beca said, turning to Chloe, struggling to keep a straight face as light blue eyes snapped up to meet dark, stormy, ones. " **No! That's not what I meant. I just-** " the red-head began, panic evident in her voice, before Beca made her way over to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her neck.

" **I'm only joking** " Beca said with a smile as she tilted her head up to capture Chloe's lips in a chaste kiss. " **You're cute when your worried though** " Beca said, before tidying up after herself and exiting her room, leaving Chloe stood there, wondering what had just happened.

" **What do you want to do tonight?** " The brunette's voice drifted through the house. " **I don't mind.** " Chloe said, meeting the younger girl at the top of the stairs and taking her hand.

" **I would've suggested movies, but I know you don't like them.** " The red-head said with a giggle as Beca's eyes rolled, before she thought back to the last day before the previous break. " **How about you show me some of your music? It's totally okay if you don't want to!** " Chloe said as she watched the girl tense before sitting on the large sofa in Beca's living room.

" **No it's okay, I- I don't normally show people my music but I'm okay with showing you** " Beca said as Chloe heart began to swell as the knowledge she was special enough to hear the girl's music.

Beca was about to move before she felt a strong hand hold her down, just as she was about to ask Chloe what was wrong she felt soft lips on her own again.

The pair set a steady pace for a few minutes before Beca placed a hand on the red-heads hips and rugged lightly on her top, indicating that Chloe should move to above the younger girl.

When Chloe had settled, one leg either side of Beca's, she swiped her tongue across the girl's bottom lip and smiled when she felt lips part, granting her access. The older woman was so focused on exploring the other girl's mouth that she hadn't noticed Beca's hands slowly making their way up the inside of her top, from her bellybutton, circling the slight crease of each ab until she reached the underside of a lacy red bra.

Although Beca never moved her hands more than skirting the edge of the bottom of her bra, Chloe still thought it was a little too much and she broke the kiss before climbing off the girl. She didn't trust herself to stop if it actually went too far.

So instead she took the brunette's hand and rubbing it lightly with her thumb before placing a kiss on the back of it. Beca sighed heavily before standing " **I'll go get my laptop then.** " She said before moving to climb the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

In the meantime, Chloe pulled out her phone and found Aubrey's message thread.

**To Aubrey:** _how do you keep your hands off Stacie? :( x_

**To Chloe:** _with low success rate, why? x_

**To Aubrey:** _I don't trust myself to stop if anything gets too far x_

**To Chloe** _**:** _ _I know it's hard Chlo, but you have to. We have to x_

**To Aubrey:** _I know Bree. The four of us should do something together sometime. Like outside the city. x_

**To Chloe:** _I'd like that, I'll ask Stacie once we talk about it. x_

**To Chloe:** _Also, did you know you can hold external classes as long as there's two students for every teacher x_

**To Aubrey:** _I didn't... tell me about it on Monday x_

At that point Beca had returned with her laptop, headphones and a set of speakers, ready to show her teacher an important part of her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry this took so long to write, i got a hockey ball to the head so that wasn't fun, hopefully you enjoy

A/N 2: this chapter has a little assplay (nothing major) but if that isn't your thing skip the italics and enjoy :) 

* * *

 

Chloe watched as Beca set her computer up, her fingers moving deftly across the keys, as if she'd done it a million times. She was in a trance until she heard the brunette call out her name.

" **What?** " The older woman said and Beca just smiled back " **what do you want to listen to?** " The brunette asked and Chloe shrugged her shoulders " **I don't mind, what are my options?** " The red head replied with a huge smile on her face.

" **Well, you can listen to something I've mixed together... or one I've written myself.** " Beca said, nerves evident in her voice.

Chloe picked up on the younger girl's nerves and placed her hand on her arm, reassuringly, " **what about that song you were singing in the practice room?** " The red-head asked, not wanting to push the small girl into doing something she didn't want to.

" **Oh... yea, can't do that one** " Beca said, running her hands through her hair. " **I've only started it and don't have access to any instruments outside of school, bit of a slow project that one.** " The brunette continued, wanting to explain herself.

" **That's fine! What about a different one you've written?** " Chloe asked, really wanting to hear a piece of the other girl's original work. " **That, I can do** " Beca said with a smile, pulling up a folder before choosing a song she had worked on a while back, but never got the lyrics recorded.

A short intro played as Chloe listened intently until the melody began and a couple of seconds later Beca began to sing along with the track.

**I'm walking to you, you're walking to me**

**I'm thinking of you, you're thinking of me**

Beca looked nervously over at Chloe who just stared back, completely entranced by the music.

**You're taking my heart now, and I want it too**

**You're making us start now, I'm feeling it too**

Chloe's stomach flipped as Beca sang, her heart completely in the song.

**So take me to that place now, cause I'm feeling, I'm feeling you**

**So take me to that place now, cause I'm feeling, I'm feeling you**

Beca was no longer looking at Chloe, but instead her eyes were closed, thinking about what she meant when she wrote those lyrics months ago. The red-head, however, couldn't tear her eyes off the younger girl, also thinking about the possible meanings behind her lyrics as her eyes became a few shades darker.

**If I'm stealing the feeling it's alright now It's alright, it's alright**

**If I'm stealing the feeling it's alright now It's alright, it's alright**

Beca paused the music, stopping it before the second verse began, and looked over to the older woman who appeared to be distracted, not noticing the music had even ceased playing.

" **What did you think?** " Beca asked nervously, not trusting how she would react if Chloe didn't like it.

" **It was... amazing, really** " The red head said as she sat back, widening the gap between her and the younger girl.

Beca noticed this and sunk into herself, wondering why the woman who was on top of her 5 minutes ago was now going out of her way to stay away from her. She turned her laptop off and placed it on the ground, out of the way.

Chloe took a deep breath before connecting her eyes with the brunette's. " **this...** " The red-head said, motioning between the two of them, " **we need to talk about this and figure everything out, if you want to?** " Chloe said, knowing there should be no conversation, that they shouldn't be a thing.

Couldn't.

But Beca nodded her head, knowing she wanted to be with the woman across from her, but also understanding the implications and risks that would come with the relationship.

" **Okay** " the red-head said with a soft smile, " **how about you, me, Stacie and Aubrey all meet sometime on Monday?** " She asked and Beca nodded her head again, " **wait? Why ms. Posen too?** " The brunette asked, " **well- um, she...** " Chloe tried to explain, unsure if Aubrey was okay with Beca knowing about her and the taller brunette.

But before Chloe could actually form a full sentence Beca's face broke out in a huge grin. " **That little shit! How could she not tell me she was having a thing with Posen! She's so dead when I see her** " the brunette said with a smirk before looking over at the other woman " **oh yea, sorry. Yea I'll get Stacie there, just let me know when.** "

There was a slight silence between the girls before Chloe broke it " **what was it you said earlier about not having any instruments?** " She said, and Beca straightened herself slightly before responding.

" **Well, my dad doesn't really think there's anywhere to go with music, or sport really, but at least hockey and football keep me fit.** " The younger girl said before the red-head cut in "so he's happy to splash out for new sticks and boots but not anything musical?" She asked, shuffling slightly closer to the brunette.

" **Exactly** " Beca said rolling her eyes " **he told me that for my 17th I can get a car or a Grand Piano, and I'm not sure what to do** " The brunette admitted as her brow furrowed into a knot.

Chloe reached across and laced her fingers between the smaller girl's and brought them both into her own lap, playing with Beca's fingertips as she talked " **well, I would take the car. As you said, you can still use the stuff in school, and the car could be used to get you to jobs and things, so you can earn your own and buy the other things** " The red-head said as Beca watched their fingers, completely entranced by the feel of the older woman's hands.

" **Yea, you're right, it'll take me ages to get everything anyway.** " The brunette admitted, closing the distance the red-head has put between them, their knees now touching.

* * *

 

" **Do you want to watch a movie?** " Beca asked and Chloe raised her eyebrows, " **thought you didn't like movies?** " The red-head said with a slight smirk.

" **I don't, but you seem like you would, so I don't mind.** " The brunette said with a soft smile as the red-head lowered her head to place a small kiss on the girl's cheek.

" **I'll go pick one out, do you want to get snacks or anything?** " Chloe said as she began to search through Netflix.

" **Yea, do you want wine or anything to drink?** " The brunette asked, wanting the older woman to feel as comfortable as possible. " **No, I'm okay, just water please.** " The red-head replied with smile, not trusting how she would act if she had alcohol in her blood, as Beca moved towards her kitchen.

Ten minutes later Beca had brought through 2 glasses of water, as well as a range of snacks from popcorn to crisps, setting them on the small coffee table in front of the sofa they were sitting on.

" **What did you pick?** " Beca said, sitting beside the arm rest.

" **Focus. It has Will Smith and Margot Robbie in it!** " Chloe said with smirk " **she's fit as fuck** " Beca said, acting more interested in the blonde actress on screen, than the woman beside her.

Chloe slumped back with a slight frown that made Beca laugh " **what?** " The red-head asked, annoyance evident in her voice. " **You're cute when you're jealous** " the younger girl said with a wink.

" **I'm not jealous!** " Chloe replied, her voice betraying that statement, " **okay, you're not.** " The brunette said with a smirk before taking the girl's hand.

" **Come here** " she said, pulling lightly at the at the older woman's fingers until she was laying with her back against Beca's chest, the younger girl's arms wrapped protectively around the red-head as they watched the movie.

" **Margot Robbie is hot as tits though** " Beca said, tightening her grip around the older woman so she couldn't turn round to fight back. " **Not as hot as you though** " she said, nipping at the shell of Chloe's ear.

The red-heads breaths became laboured as she focused on the younger girl's movements before she remembered the chat they had earlier on. " **Focus on the movie you, or you'll get lost** " she said, laying more fully on the strong brunette as Beca rolled her eyes and settled back into the arm of the chair.

During the first hour of the movie Chloe picked up on a few of Beca's actions and responses. The most obvious was how the younger girl's toned arms tensed whenever the blonde actress came on screen, particularly in the scenes where she was only in a bikini, or a tight-fitting dress.

Another 20 minutes into the movie and Chloe felt the strong arms around her tense up, so the red-head looked to the TV, but the screen only showed 2 men, arguing over money. Chloe thought she must've imagined it, but it happened again.

Chloe saw the muscles in Beca's arms become more defined, followed by a slight lift in the girl's hips before her arms relaxed again and her hips fell again.

Intrigued as to why the brunette was doing this Chloe turned her head to ask the younger girl, where she realised Beca had fallen asleep. It was only then that Chloe realised how heavy the girl's breathing had become.

* * *

 

_Beca was working on her latest mix when she felt her headphones being pulled off her head, the brunette ready to tear into whoever had removed them she whipped her head up, bitch face firmly in place before her eyes focused on the sight in front of her._

_Chloe stood with Beca's headphones hanging off her finger, only wearing a red lacy bra and matching underwear, the younger girl's jaw dropped as she raked her eyes up the toned body of her teacher._

_" **Beca, you've been focusing too much on music, your biology grades are awful. So I'm here to revise human anatomy with you.** " Ms. Beale said with a smirk as she took the laptop from the brunette's lap and lowered herself into the free space, Beca's hand going directly to the red-heads hips. _

_" **Oh yea?** " Beca said, her mouth moving from the older woman's neck to the swell of her breasts, leaving small bites to show her path. _

_" **Mmmhmm** " Chloe replied, her hands burying in brunette locks as her hips began to grind, searching for friction. " **I** **think I'm good with upper body** " Beca said bringing her hands up the red-heads arms " **you know, biceps, triceps, I know those** " she added a slight squeeze to Ms. Beale's arms before removing her bra and moving them south. _

_" **But below abs, and above quads, I'm lost, I think we should focus there today** " the student said, her hand cupping the apex of the red-head's legs, relishing in the way the older woman's hips jerked forwards into her hand. _

_" **That sounds like a good idea.** " The red-head said breathily as Beca took a stiff nipple in between her teeth and tugged lightly, earning a moan from the woman above her. The brunette dipped her fingers under the teacher's underwear, ghosting over her clit, but not actually providing any relief. _

_" **Come on miss, you're supposed to be teaching me** " Beca said with a smirk as the red-head glared down at her before grabbing the younger girl's hand and directing her fingers. _

_" **Here's my clit, here's my pussy, figure it out.** " The teacher said, a bite behind her words. Beca couldn't help herself any longer as she plunged two fingers into the woman, using her thumb to draw erratic circles around the red-heads clit. _

_B_ _ut Chloe wasn't satisfied with the pace as she shoved the brunette back by her shoulders and began to lift her hips and drive them down onto the fingers below her. " **Shit** " Beca breathed out as she watched her teacher ride her fingers, the girl's breasts bouncing up and down as she lifted herself up and dropped down. _

_" **Becs** " The red-head moaned, " **I need more** " she continued and Beca snapped herself out of her trance, beginning to move her fingers up to meet the down thrusts of the girl above her, still working the girl's sensitive clit. _

_" **More** " Ms. Beale and Beca's eyes lit up with an idea of how to push the woman over the edge. So the brunette wrapped her free hand around the red-heads waist and used the girl's juices to coat her finger before bringing it back to rub lightly along the woman's right ring of muscles. _

_Chloe stilled slightly before pushing her hips back into Beca's finger " **please Beca** " she said, and Beca reacted instantly, pushing her finger slight into Ms. Beale's ass and the same time as she drove her fingers roughly into her pussy, tipping the woman over the edge with a loud moan. _

_The red-head dug her fingernails into Beca's shoulders as she came " **fuck** " Beca whispered as she brought Chloe down from her orgasm, the woman lying fully on the strong body below her. _

* * *

 

Beca woke to a familiar heat between her legs, along with an unfamiliar weight on her body. She slowly opened her eyes before they linked with unusually dark eyes "hey" Beca whispered out, as she moved her hands to grip Chloe's hips.

" **Hey you** " The red-head replied, her fingers playing with a few brunette locks. " **What's That look for?** " The younger girl asked, noting the smirk Chloe had on her lips.

" **What look? And what were you dreaming of?** " The red-head asked, her hands moving to Beca's cheek. " **Nothing** " Beca lied, not willing to admit the wet dream she'd just had of fucking the woman above her.

" **Okay...** " Chloe smirked, lifting her head to connect her lips with the brunette's, taking her bottom lip as their kiss broke. "Whatever it was, I wanna do it one day" The red head said with a smirk before lifting herself off the sofa.

Beca's eyes went wide as her brain ran through what the woman would do if she was so willing to please the younger girl without even knowing what she was agreeing to.

"You coming?" Chloe asked as the brunette just raised her eyebrow " **it's after 12 and you didn't sleep for long, I thought you'd want to head to bed?** " Chloe suggested moving towards the staircase. " **Em- Yea, let's go.** " The younger girl said, her mind still clouded by the dream she had not that long ago. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ A/N 3: hope you enjoyed! for those wanting staubrey do you guys want extra chapters dedicated to them (like my other fic The Sun & The Stars) or do you want it woven into Bechloe's story? All reviews are really appreciated xx


	9. Chapter 9

Beca woke first, thankful that Chloe had made the mature decision to sleep in the guest bedroom as she had a very detailed dream of said red-head in various positions throughout her home. She shook the memory from her head and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge door, Beca began pulling out various items she thought Chloe might want for breakfast, setting eggs, bacon, beans and bread on the island in the middle of the island and pulling out a few pans before climbing the stairs to wake the older woman.

* * *

_Tugging on the ties that were currently wrapped around her wrist, Chloe watched as Beca crawled up the bed before straddling her waist._

_The red-heat could fee the heat from brunette radiating on her stomach as she tried to reach down to hold the girl's hips, the bounds holding her wrists in place._

_"_ _**Little impatient, aren't we baby** _ _" Beca said as she dragged a finger along Chloe's chest, circling her nipples as the red-head arched her back into the younger girl's touch._ _Chloe just nodded her head as Beca gave a small chuckle._

_"_ _**That's not going to get you far Beale. Here's what's going to happen.** _ _" Beca said as she lowered her hips and began to rock slightly._

_"_ _**I'm going to get off on your stomach, then I think I'll ride your pretty face. And if you're really good, I might let you cum after that.** _ _" The brunette said as her hips began to move with more purpose, her arousal now very visible along Chloe's abs._

_The red head could only moan as the fabric continued to rub against her wrists, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the vision of the smaller girl's clit rubbing along her skin as the younger girl's back arched and her head was thrown back. Beca continued to rock her hips as she straightened up, her fingers playing with her breasts, and her clit gaining a new angle. Her hips moved more frantically as she began to moan aloud, Chloe's own hips beginning to rock slightly only to be stopped by a strong hand._

_"_ _**Do I need to tie your ankles too** _ _" Beca said with a dark glint in her eye as Chloe's arousal began to coat her legs, the idea of being tied completely open to the younger girl's mercy made her more worked up than she already had been._

_A few moments later Beca collapsed, gripping onto the red-heads breasts as she rode her orgasm out, hips still slightly rocking into the girl below her._

" _ **Baby you were so good, I'm gonna let you cum now, then you can decided what we do next."**_ _The brunette said with a wink as she slipped her right leg between Chloe's legs and brought her hand down to circle the girl's entrance._

_" **Y**_ _**ou're so wet, did watching me fuck myself on your abs get you all worked up.** _ _" Beca said as she brought her finger up to draw random letters on the girl's clit lightly, "_ _**or was it the idea of being tied up properly that did it?** _ _" The younger girl said with a smirk as Chloe nodded her head._

_" **W**_ _**hich one was it?** _ _" The younger girl said, nibbling in the red-heads jaw before moving to her neck "_ _**both** _ _" Chloe breathed out and Beca smiled against her skin._

" _ **That's what we'll do next time**_ _" The brunette said as she thrusted two fingers into the woman below her and set an unusually slow pace, knowing Chloe wasn't that far, she wanted to drag it out._

_"_ _**I bet there's a lot of shit you want to do, all your ideas packed up on that dirty little mind of yours.** _ _" Beca said as she took the girl's left nipple between her teeth and tugged lightly._

" _ **Nipple clamps?**_ _" She asked, gaining a moan from the red-head._

" _ **Strap on?**_ _" Was the next suggestion as the brunette punctuated the question with a thrust of her hips, driving her finger further into the older woman._

" _ **What about a plug**_ _" Beca asked, the image throwing Chloe over the edge as she pulled her hands down, the fabric leaving angry red marks on her wrist while the rest of her body shook with pleasure._

* * *

The red-head was suddenly woken by the sound of knocking on her door and her name being called. " **Come in** " She managed to call out, groggily, sitting up and stretching her back.

" **How was your sleep?** " The younger girl asked, noticing the blush now forming on Chloe's cheeks " **good, yea. How about you?** " The red-head asked back " **good, little sore though.** " She admitted pointing to her stitches.

" **Come here.** " Chloe said lightly, patting the space beside her, smiling as Beca sat facing her, arms crossed.

" **Your strips look okay, shouldn't have to change them until tomorrow** " The red-head said, noticing Beca's uneasy look " **what's the matter?** " Chloe asked the younger girl as she took her right hand, drawing lazy circles on the back of her hand.

" **Can you do them while I'm in school? Or should I just get Stacie to try?** " The brunette asked, knowing she should just ask the taller brunette, but wanting a valid reason to see the teacher during school hours.

Chloe thought for a second before answering " **come and see me during lunch, I'll do them for you** " She said with a soft smile.

Beca smiled back before remembering the food she had left out downstairs. " **Do you want to grab breakfast? I've lifted some stuff out but didn't know what you wanted. Or if you were vegetarian or anything.** " The brunette said nervously, lifting herself from the bed.

"Sure, **I'll be down in a couple.** " Chloe said as Beca left the room, leaving the red-head to wake up fully before she made her way downstairs.

Chloe stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching Beca dance around to the music coming from the speaker in the corner as she cooked. Well, she watched her ass as her hips swayed perfectly in time.

After a minute she made her presence known by jumping onto the counter beside where Beca was cooking. " **What you making?** " The red-head asked, watching as the brunette cracked an egg over a pan.

" **Just Bacon, eggs and toast, what do you want?** " She asked the older girl who just shrugged her shoulders. " **Just whatever you're having, I'm easy** " Chloe stated before Beca's eyebrows quirked, " **good to know** " the brunette said with a wink as Chloe rolled her eyes.

" **What are you doing today?** " Chloe asked as she took a bite of her eggs, the pair now sitting at the island.

" **Not sure yet, I have that stupid French homework to do, and I need to do some circuits. Oh and my dad's supposed to be coming back for like 8 so I'll have to clean the house up a bit.** " The brunette said, polishing off her last piece of toast.

" **That sounds like a lot for a Sunday** " Chloe said with a light laugh.

" **Yea, hopefully if I get all it done I can work a bit on a song or something.** " Beca replied, taking the pairs dishes to wash.

" **Well how about this, what if you do your French and I'll start cleaning the house a bit? Then you can join me and we can do your circuits together?** " Chloe questioned, not wanting to push the girl, but liking the idea of spending the day together doing something rather than just sitting about.

" **That sounds like a plan. I'll bring my books down and show you where everything is.** " Beca said with a smile before exiting the kitchen to climb the stairs.

" **Right this shouldn't take me more than a half hour I don't think, don't feel like you have to do everything, and if you get bored just come watch tv or something.** " Beca said, not wanting Chloe to feel as though she had to do anything, never mind everything, but Chloe just nodded her head and smiled before starting to vacuum the kitchen.

Half an hour later, as promised, Beca closed her books and began to search for the red-head. She checked the ground floor before making her way upstairs and into her room where she found the woman looking at a few pictures and trophies scattered around her room.

Chloe saw the movement out of the corner of her eye " **were you always this talented?** " The red-head asked as she ran her finger along the awards on a shelf in the room.

" **I don't know about talented, but my mum always pushed me to be the best I could, so I always worked hard at everything** " The younger girl said as she sat on the edge of her bed watching Chloe turn to face her.

" **What happened to her?** " She asked, moving closer to the bed " **she died when I was in primary school.** " Beca said, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Chloe moved to sit beside the younger girl and wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her into a hug. " **Maybe you can tell me about her one day?** " The red-head asked, happy when she felt a slight nod from the girl beside her.

" **Anyway, I think I've done everything so how about that workout?** " Chloe said, attempting to pull Beca into a happier state.

" **Yeah.** " The brunette replied with a slight smile " **do you want to borrow stuff to wear?** " She asked, already moving over to her chest of drawers and pulling out clothes to wear herself.

" **Yea please, that'd be great** " Chloe replied, making her way to the bathroom after Beca had handed her an outfit.

Beca had cleared a space in her living room by pushing the sofa and coffee table out of the way, she was currently connecting her phone to the speakers and starting her ' _workout_ ' playlist when Chloe came down the stairs. She went through to the kitchen before returning with two bottles of water for the pair.

" **Ready?** " She asked, causing Beca to lift her head.

Her mouth parted as she dragged her eyes up the red-head's legs to the incredibly short shorts that were barely covering anything. Sure they were short on Beca, but this was a whole other level.

Beca blushed slightly when she met Chloe's eyes and saw her huge smirk, " **yea, we'll do some stretching first, followed by legs then arms and finish with abs?** " The brunette said, finally finding her voice.

" **That sounds good** " Chloe said before Beca added " **don't feel like you have to do the same stuff as me, I've been doing this for years so it might be a little tough.** " The younger girl said, not wanting to patronise the woman across her, but also wanting to make sure she didn't strain herself.

" **That sounds like a challenge to me miss Mitchell** " Chloe said, confidently.

" **Maybe it is Miss Beale, what would the winner get?** " The brunette said, equally as confidently, also with a slight glint in her eye.

Chloe thought for a minute " **loser has to give the winner a massage** " The red-head answered, watching as Beca's eyes became slightly darker at the thought of her teacher under her hands.

" **That's a deal** " the younger girl replied before starting to stretch.

During their workout Chloe couldn't take her eyes off the way Beca's muscles moved and twitched, her mind drifting back to the night before. At the same time Beca eyes kept drifting over to see how the older woman look in her clothes, the way her ass looked in the impossibly small shorts, and how the top hugged her waist perfectly.

Both girls were severely worked up when they finished, they were panting heavily and their bodies felt tired. " **Does this mean I get a massage?** " Chloe joked, using a towel to collect some of the sweat gathering on her neck.

" **I definitely saw you miss a lunge at one point...** " the brunette replied before taking a long drink. " **No way! I kept up with you the whole time!** " The older woman said, shoving the brunette lightly.

" **Okay, Okay, I'll give you a massage, I know you're dying to know what these fingers can do** " Beca replied, wiggling her fingers, completely missing the innuendo that was evident, but Chloe didn't as she began to blush, remembering her dream from the previous night.

" **I can't give you it now though, my dad texted saying he'll be home in twenty or so and a decent massage definitely lasts at least thirty** " Beca said as she put the room back to its original state.

" **Oh, Okay** " The red-head said, disappointed their weekend had already come to an end.

" **I don't have time for a shower, do you want your clothes back now or?** " Chloe asked, not really wanting to get changed, but knowing she should.

" **Nah, it's okay, you hang onto them.** " The younger girl replied. Ten minutes later Chloe had her bag and was standing at the front door, Beca across from her.

" **I'll see you in school tomorrow?** " Chloe said and Beca just nodded her head, not wanting the woman to leave yet. Chloe took a breath before turning on the spot and reaching to open the door.

" **Wait!** " The brunette half shouted, grabbing the older woman's wrist and spinning her round, reaching up to pull her head down to connect their lips. They stayed like this for a minute, not wanting to break, before Chloe finally pulled away.

" **I really have to go, I don't think your dad would like to know I've been here.** " Chloe said before placing a chaste kiss on Beca's cheek and leaving her house, making her way to her car, which was parked on the next street over.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! All reviews are welcome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Beca and Stacie walked together to school everyday, normally talking about hockey or school in general but today it was silent. Beca was deep in thought, when Stacie finally broke the silence " **what are you thinking about little B?** " Stacie asked, little B being a nickname she used when Beca seemed upset.

" **What? Nothing.** " Beca said, watching to pavement in front of her. Stacie stopped and grabbed Beca's arm to pull her back " **Rebeca Mitchell, I have known you my whole life basically, I know when something's up with you.** " The taller girl said, hands now on her hips.

Beca rolled her eyes at her full name being said " **dude, you know I hate that name.** " Beca replied, still not meeting Stacie's eyes. " **Well I'm gonna keep calling you it, Rebeca, until you tell me what the fuck's happening with you** " the taller girl fought back, forcing Beca's eyes to snap up before her shoulders fell. " **Fine.** " She said beginning to walk again as she took a breath.

" **msbealemayhavestayedatmineonsaturday** " Beca said quickly, and all in one breath. Stacie laughed " **what was that** " she said as she had missed all of it.

" **Miss Beale.** " Beca said

" **Yes** "

" **May hav-** "

" **May have? Or did?** " Stacie asked

" **Okay, did.** " Beca clarified

" **Right, did what?** "

" **Stayed at my house on Saturday** " Beca whispered, but Stacie caught every word that time as she stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.

" **Miss Beale did WHAT?!** " Stacie shouted, causing a number of students to turn round to the offending noise as the girl's were now inside the school gates. " **Go back to what you were doing.** " The taller of the two said as she grabbed Beca's blazer sleeve and dragged her through the school until she opened the door to an empty classroom.

" **How could you not tell me you'd banged Beale.** " Stacie said, shoving her best friend lightly.

" **That's because I didn't** " Beca replied, sitting on a desk.

" **But she stayed at your house?** " The taller girl asked.

" **Yea but in separate beds.** " Beca added, not wanting to give Stacie any ideas.

" **Oh, well what** _ **did**_ **you do?** " She asked, taking a seat beside Beca.

" **Nothing really, watched a movie and worked out a bit just, it was actually quite nice?** " The smaller girl admitted, playing with her tie to distract herself. " **Who knew Beca Mitchell would be so domesticated** " Stacie said, laughing at the look on Beca's face.

" **Anyway, whats this about you and Posen.** " The smaller girl said as the smile fell from Stacie's face and she tensed up slightly. " **Nothing's going on** " Stacie said harshly.

" **Why'd you pick this room then?** " Beca asked, drawing attention to the fact they were currently sitting in Ms. Posen's classroom.

" **It was the closest one.** " Stacie tried to justify.

" **it's literally on the opposite side of where we came in** " Beca said, she was now the one laughing as Stacie scrambled to find a suitable answer.

" **It was the closest free one** " the taller girl tried but Beca just shook her head.

" **Mr. Swanson's was free and his was** _ **way**_ **closer.** " She said as it was Stacie's turn to be silent.

" **Remember who you're talking to Stace, I'm literally in the same boat as you right now so I'm not going to say anything** " beca tried to reason as she watched some of the worry fall from Stacie's posture.

" **Not exactly** " Stacie said playing with her hair.

" **What do mean 'not exactly'** " Beca said, sliding off the desk and standing across from her best friend.

" **Well... you said you guys hadn't slept together.** " The taller girl said watching as Beca's face changed from confused to concerned to shocked.

" **STACIE CONRAD** " Beca shouted, sure half the school had heard her.

" **Stop it Beca** " she said sternly, one hand now covering the shorter girl's mouth.

Beca tried to say something but it was muffled by Stacie's hand " **what?** " The taller girl said. " **I said-** " Beca began, pulling the hand away from her face " **what happened, when, how. Actually not how, don't need that detail** " The smaller girl corrected, her face scrunching up at the thought of Stacie and Ms. Posen together.

" **We didn't actually end up sleeping together.** " Stacie clarified, her brows furrowed. " **You just sai-** " Beca began before the other girl cut in again " **I know I said we had but we didn't get that far, she freaked out and told me to go home** " Stacie continued, not meeting Beca's eye as she didn't know what to expect.

" **I mean, it's not a bad thing she stopped it right? It'd be even more complicated if you had gone through with it** " Beca reasoned as Stacie nodded " **I guess you're right**." The taller girl said, still annoyed at what had happened.

" **So like, how did she freak out? What happened?** " Beca asked as Stacie thought back to Saturday.

* * *

" **Those two are strangely calm with each other.** " Stacie said, still standing next to her tall, blonde teacher. " **Yea, she's an open person but with Beca she's even more open** " Ms. Posen commented, watching her best friend's car take off.

" **Woah** " Stacie said, a smirk on her lips. " **Not like that** " the blonde said, rolling her eyes but blushing slightly at the younger girl.

" **You played really well today** " Aubrey said, turning to meet the girl's eyes. " **Thanks, you were a really good supporter today** " she replied with a wink.

" **Anyway, what are you doing the rest of the day?** " The blonde asked, not wanting to leave the brunette by herself until someone picked her up, she also wanted an excuse to talk to the younger girl too.

" **Nothing really, probably just watch TV or something all day, because Beca obviously won't be free and I can't be bothered with anyone else today. It'll be really boring.** " Stacie admitted, fixing her hair slightly to focus on something other than the gorgeous woman in front of her.

" **You know you should eat, like chicken or bacon or something?** " Aubrey said, remembering that protein is important for athletes. " **I should but I can't be bothered cooking something properly** " Stacie said, looking up at the slightly taller woman.

" **I'll cook you something** " Aubrey said before she could stop herself. " **Really?** " Stacie asked, giving the blonde the opportunity to back out if she wanted to.

" **Sure, you can come to mine and you can grab a shower or whatever and I'll make up something.** " Aubrey said beginning to walk towards her car, Stacie followed shortly after.

An hour later Stacie was lying on the sofa in Aubrey's living room, wearing the tank top and shorts that had been left out for her by the blonde, along side a small note explaining to the brunette that she had gone to pick up some extra food.

When the front door opened Stacie sat up slightly to watch the woman shut it behind her " **hey, how was your shopping trip?** " The brunette asked, noticing a severe lack of shopping bags in the blonde's hands " **oh yea... I actually bumped into Chloe and she was saying about Beca's stitches.** " Aubrey explained, walking towards the kitchen, turning on the gas and heating up a pan as Stacie followed behind her.

" **I can totally see Beale as a Chloe** " she said under her breath before speaking louder " **Beca got stitches? She never told me.** " The brunette added, a pout forming on her lips.

" **I'm sure she barely had a chance to check her phone with all that's been going on** " Aubrey tried to justify, now standing across from the younger girl, her back to the stove that she was currently heating a pan on.

" **Shit!** " Stacie shouted, reaching across the blonde with her right hand while her left gripped her hip, causing Aubrey to jump slightly.

She grabbed the cloth that was currently catching fire, quickly putting it out before chucking the item in the sink and turning the gas off. " **I don't know if I should trust you to cook for me** " Stacie teased, her nose centimetres away from her teacher's.

The two gazed at each other, looking from one eye to the next before falling to their opposite's lips. Stacie made the move to capture the blonde's lips, swallowing the moan that came with it and swiping her tongue along Aubrey's bottom lip.

They pulled back for a breath before the older woman closed the gap again and looped her arms around the younger girl's neck.

Stacie began to walk backwards, pulling the blonde with her as the two used their tongues to explore each other's mouths. When they reached the foot of the stairs Stacie moved her hands to the blonde's ass and gripped, lifting slightly as Aubrey got the hint and jumped, wrapping her legs around the younger girl's hips.

She became aware that Stacie was currently carrying her up the stairs and the feat of pure strength turned the blonde on even more than she already was.

After some broken kisses and directions from Aubrey the two managed to navigate their way to Aubrey's bed, the blonde being set onto it as neither wanted to break the kiss.

Stacie pulled away and gripped the bottom of her tank top, lifting it over her head and dropping it at the foot of the bed as Aubrey sat up and ran her fingertips along the brunette's abs, revelling in the feeling of the muscles twitch slightly as she continued to ghost her fingers across them.

Stacie ducked down again to take the blonde's lips again as her hands fell to the older woman's hips, her fingers played with them hem of her top. She was waiting until Aubrey let her remove it, wanting to give the woman the chance to stop everything, if she wanted to.

As the brunette slowly raised her hands, bringing the fabric with her, Aubrey lifted her own arms and her shirt joined the one already on the floor. Stacie guided the older woman further up the bed, and to lie down, until the brunette was hovering over her.

" **You're gorgeous you know** " she whispered, smiling as the blush on Aubrey's cheeks formed, before moving her lips to kiss the Blonde's long neck, nipping at the skin her teeth found. Aubrey moaned at the sensation as her hips began to lift slightly, her hands tugging on brown locks.

When she felt Stacie roll her own hips down and they met with Aubrey's the weight of the situation hit the blonde suddenly.

" **Wait** " Aubrey said, pushing at the younger girl's shoulders as Stacie stood up, creating space between the pair of them, slowly becoming self conscious about why the blonde had suddenly stopped.

" **This was a mistake** " was all Aubrey could get out before sprinting into the ensuing and emptying her stomach.

Stacie pulled the borrowed top back on before making her way to the door and knocking lightly on it " **Aubrey are you alright?** " She called back only to gain the response " **yes, can you go please** " from the blonde.

So Stacie left the house and walked home, tears in her eyes which she refused to let fall, composing herself before she entered her own home and went directly to her room.

* * *

" **So that's it basically, I was half naked when she decided to call it off and freak out** " Stacie said, trying to sound annoyed but she came across as upset instead as her eyes began to tear up. Beca placed her hand on Stacie's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

Just as Beca was about to speak the door to the classroom opened and a tall blonde stood in the doorway, staring at the two brunette teens who had, potentially, changed her and her best friend's lives forever.

* * *

**A/N: i had a lot going on recently which is why i took a bit of a break, i have exams coming up in the next few weeks so I still may be a little slow writing for a bit**

 

**thank you so much for all your support, it really means a lot**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: decided it was time AO3 readers were on the same chapters as the FF readers. love you guys so much, thank you for your patience and taking the time to read/review/leave kudos**

 

* * *

 

 

" **What's happened?** " Aubrey asked, seeing the tears in Stacie's eyes as her heart feeling as though it was being physically squeezed at the sight of the younger girl.

" **Nothing** " Stacie said, sniffling as she spoke.

" **Is this about Saturday?** " The blonde tried again. When she gained no response she sighed heavily, " **shit.** " She said, setting her bag on her desk before moving over to face the two Brunettes, one in tears, the other unsure whether to sympathise with the blonde or leave her to sort everything out herself.

" **Look Stacie, I didn't mean what I said, well I did, but-** " Aubrey tried to explain before Beca interrupted her " **do you want me to go?** " She asked but Aubrey shook her head.

" **No, it'll look less... suspicious if both of you are here.** " The blonde said causing Stacie to scoff as she moved to the other side of the room, wiping tears from her face.

" **Wait I didn't mean it like that** " Aubrey said, closing the distance again before reaching out to place a hand on Stacie's arm, pulling away and wrapping her own arms around her self when the brunette turned to face her.

" **Stacie** " the blonde said quietly, trying to get the younger girl to make eye contact with her. Instantly regretting it when she saw the tears in the other girl's eyes.

" **I'm sorry about Saturday** " Aubrey apologised, " **I freaked out and didn't let you know why, it was unfair of me.** " She continued before Stacie shrugged her shoulders " **it's alright.** " The brunette said, straightening her posture and clenching her jaw.

" **No, it's not.** " The teacher tried again, recognising that Stacie was suppressing how she felt in order to make the blonde feel less guilty about the situation.

" **I really like you Stacie, but you're young and you shouldn't have to wait about for me. Or miss out on being with other people because of me** " Aubrey said, desperately wanting to reach across and wipe away the tears currently rolling over the brunette's cheeks.

" **Wow. We're not even together and you're breaking up with me. Un-fucking-believable** " Stacie said with a scoff as she left the classroom, erasing any evidence of tears on her skin as she moved through the halls.

Beca moved across the room to follow her. " **Stacie wait.** " Ms. Posen began to call after her as Beca shook her head " **you've said your piece miss, let her calm down and I'll get her to come to Chloe's room after school.** "

* * *

Every day, shortly after eleven o'clock, the school held an assembly where students stood in a line with everyone else in their year stretching from the front of the hall to the back.

Beca, Stacie, Charlotte and the rest of the cup-winning hockey team stood with the rest of their year at the back of the line, but were now changed into their team kits and waited for the principal to finish the announcements to the school.

" **I'm sure most of you are aware of what occurred over the weekend.** " The principal began with a smile " **but for those of you who aren't aware, our 1st eleven hockey squad managed to secure the school's cup with a 2-0 win in the final on Saturday!** " He continued as the room erupted with cheers.

After he managed to calm everyone down again he spoke again " **now, if I could invite our captain, Beca Mitchell, onto the stage to say a few words?** "

Beca took a step and she knew she should've taken the clear path that led her between the girls in her year and the boys stood beside them. But when she realised where her feet had taken her she was becoming acutely aware of the woman who blocked her path.

Miss Beale stood, facing the stage and therefore she didn't see Beca coming up behind her until she felt one hand on the small of her back and the other on her left hip, slightly budging her to the side. The pair locked eyes for a second as the brunette passed the teacher, a look that both Aubrey and Stacie had caught, as both of them were at the back of the room and, essentially, directly behind the pair.

When Beca found herself on stage she received a handshake and a pat on the back from the principal.

" **Thank you sir.** " Beca began as she stood in front of the microphone. " **Well, I guess I should start by thanking the coaches who gave up their time to help us this year. And to the girl's on the team who gave up their social life on a Friday night to play on Saturday mornings** " a few laughs carried through the hall " **and then had to go twice as hard on Saturday night to make up for it.** " She added with a light laugh as the older students laughed at the comment.

" **I want to especially thank Charlotte who had to jump in nets that one time and managed to actually save a few goals** " the brunette continued, winking at the blonde at the back which made Chloe tense up as she now stood beside Aubrey, who tried to calm her by taking her and and squeezing it re-assuringly.

" **And finally I'd like to thank one more person. You stepped up when I couldn't, you kept me in check when I was being a bitch** " Beca spoke but was interrupted by a light cough " **sorry sir** " she added before continuing her speech " **and on top of everything you were our top goal scorer! So yeah, I want a huge round of applause to my best friend Stacie Conrad,** " at the mention of Stacie's name there were cheers and a few wolf whistles from boys in the upper end of the school, this made the blonde teacher at the back of the room tense and it was Chloe's turn to calm her down with a light squeeze of her hand. " **as well as everyone else on our team.** " Beca finished and began clapping the girl's she had played with all year.

As Beca stepped down from the stage and made her way to the back of the line she gained a few high-fives before being wrapped in a hug by Stacie and then one from Charlotte, who settled her hands a little low on Beca's body, in Miss. Belae's opinion.

* * *

When lunch came round Beca made her way up the familiar steps and was currently facing the shut door of Miss Beale's classroom. She reached her hand up to knock on the door when she paused, hearing a voice drift through the room.

" **No tom, I haven't thought about a date yet.** " Chloe said through the phone, annoyed that her fiancé was pushing her to pick a date but knew he would have very little to do with the wedding at all. The red-head turned on the spot noticed Beca standing outside her door so she gestured with her hand for the student to come in to her classroom.

Beca slowly pushed the handle down and opened the door slowly, trying to minimise the noise it made before turning around and shutting it equally as carefully behind her. " **I have a lot on, besides we don't know where you'll be in the company in a year or whatever so we're better waiting until we have a better idea** " Chloe tried to reason over the phone, she could hardly tell the man she was supposed to be marrying that she wouldn't set a date because she wanted to be with the girl in front of her.

" **Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days, bye** " The red head ended the call before moving to sit in the chair at her desk.

" **You alright?** " Beca asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it around the desk so she sat across from the teacher, on the same side of the desk.

" **Yeah, Tom's trying to get this wedding moving on but I can't do it.** " Chloe admitted, briefly meeting deep blue eyes before tearing away from them.

Beca wanted to tell Chloe that it'd be okay, that the red head could marry Tom if she wanted, or equally, If she wanted Beca then the brunette would go to the ends of the earth for her. But she wanted it to be Chloe's choice, she didn't want the older woman to regret her choice if Beca pressured her into it.

So instead, Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out the small pack of strips the doctor had given her the previous weekend and used her other hand to brush over Chloe's finger tips to gain her attention.

" **Help me put these on?** " She said, holding the pack up to force Chloe to lift her head. The red-head nodded with a small smile, which was reciprocated by the student across from her, as she reached to take the packet, her fingers skimming Beca's as she grabbed the small piece of plastic covering the adhesive strips.

Realising the old strips would have to be removed first Chloe rolled her chair closer to the small brunette and began to slowly pull each strip off, the young brunette wincing slightly with each movement and Beca could feel her teacher's fingers as if they were burning her skin.

When the last strip was off Miss Beale ran her thumb lightly along the cut, feeling the rise where each stitch was, her eyes moved from Beca's right eye to her left and back again before glancing down at her lips. The student saw this and tilted her head up slightly, bringing her ever so slightly closer to the woman across from her.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours before the red head moved her hand to rest on the younger girl's neck and tilting her head forward so their foreheads were touching " **not here.** " She whispered, mostly to herself but Beca had heard it.

She pulled back and placed a small kiss on the brunette's forehead before pulling back and beginning to place the strips over the cut on the girl's face. The bell went to signal the end of lunch period and Beca slowly rose from the seat and returned it to the original position.

" **Are you and Stacie still coming here after school?** " Chloe asked " **yea, her and Miss Posen had an argument earlier but I'll get her here to sort everything else out, but you need to talk to her because Stacie gonna end up off the rails if Posen doesn't figure out what she wants.** " Beca said as Chloe looked slightly worried about what had happened and why Aubrey hadn't talked to her.

But Beca just grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it lightly " **it'll be okay, besides you get to meet my dad tonight so Stacie and Posen won't be the worse thing to happen today** " the brunette said with a forced laugh before sighing heavily " **Should I be worried?** " Chloe said with a light laugh but Beca had such a serious face her laugh died instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Surprise! I'm not dead, I've been super busy lately and I'm only gonna get busier from next week unfortunately. But, I've found a little motivation to keep this going, especially from all of you who commented despite there not being a chapter in months probably. I hope you understand and enjoy the next two chapters that are going up together!**

**Thank you for waiting and reading. Please continue to leave comments about story ideas etc, i love them all.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Finally, the school day had come to an end and Beca found herself climbing the stairs to her favorite teacher's classroom, Stacie beside her. The pair had spent the better half of the last hour arguing about why Stacie should go with the shorter brunette. Even if she didn't want to see Posen she still wanted Beca to know she supported her in everything that was happening.

When the two teenagers entered the classroom, they were met with the sound of a soft but serious sounding conversation. " **Bree, she's 16, if you don't want this to happen you need to explain it to her properly, they're not little kids who don't understand things like this.** " Chloe's voice drifted to Beca's ear making the shorter brunette smile at the sound while the girl beside her stood with a look of disbelief on her face. " _ **Is Miss Beale telling Aubrey off for treating me like a child?**_ " Stacie thought to herself, happy that someone was finally treating her as she should be, regarding the entire situation.

Beca coughed lightly to announce their presence and the teachers' eyes snapped up to meet the girls'. The red head relaxed at the sight of one brunette while the blonde tensed at the sight of the other. " **Hey Beca, Stacie** " Chloe said with smile and nod towards the two girls. " **Aubrey and I were just discussi** -"she continued only to be cut off by Aubrey, placing a hand on her best friend's arm. " **It's okay Chloe.** " The blonde began before turning to the two teenagers, " **Stacie, can we talk?** " She asked the younger girl who nodded slightly after a slight pause.

"Do you guys want to take a desk back there and we'll sit up here to give you some space?" Chloe suggested with a soft smile, pleased when the taller of the two teens began to walk towards the back of the room, the blonde following shortly behind. When the red-head turned back to Beca she found her smiling broadly at her. The teen shut the door behind her and pulled the same chair up to sit across from the red-head, identically to how she had earlier that day.

* * *

"  **How've you been** " Aubrey asked, unsure how to attack the problem the pair were facing. " **I've been better** " Stacie replied bitterly, making the blonde recoil slightly. " **Aubrey... or Miss Posen or whatever you want me to call you, jus- "** the brunette began to rant before she felt a pair of soft lips moving against her own.

Stacie lifted her hand to cup the older woman's cheek, pulling her closer to slightly deepen the kiss. When they broke apart the two girls smiled brightly at each other, sitting back into their chairs but their knees remained touching.

" **Stacie, I'm sorry about Saturday, I freaked out because I thought about how this could affect your whole life in a negative way.** " Aubrey spoke, noticing the slight shift in Stacie's demeanor, "but..." she added, and Stacie sat up ever so slightly as she filled with hope " **I forgot to think about how positive you could make my life, and how I could, hopefully, make yours more positive?** " The blonde said, not wanting to push the girl but still desperate to show her how invested she was.

" **It's okay Bree, I get why you would freak out, like how could you not. But I'd rather know exactly what going through your mind, so I could, maybe, help in some way.** " Stacie explained, and the blonde sat across from her in complete awe. How had she not noticed how mature Stacie was. " **Shit was that stupid, that was really stupid to say wasn't it.** " Stacie began to ramble after Aubrey hadn't replied to her previous statement.

" **No Stacie,** " The teacher said as she reached across to place her hand on the brunette's arm to comfort her. " **It was actually the exact opposite, I just can't believe how smart you are. I always knew you were book smart, but you're so grown up for your age, it's me who's been stupid.** " Aubrey said, looking down at her fingers which were now rubbing lightly across the brunette's skin. " **You're not stupid Bree. You're amazing**." Stacie said before moving to cup the back of the blonde's neck to pull her in for a kiss which was immediately deepened when the younger girl swiped her tongue along her teacher's bottom lip before occupying the vacant space that was created as her lips were parted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beca and Chloe sat at the front of the classroom, glancing over at the other couple every so often to try and gauge how the conversation was panning out.

" **I hope they work this out,** " The red-head commented as she glanced back at the pair once more " **Aubrey's been stressing out all weekend about what happened** " she added as she brought her gaze back to the girl in front of her. " **Yea, Stacie's been... emotional, I've never seen her like this.** " Beca said, playing with the ring on her finger.

" **So, parents' evening in T minus 2 hours** " Chloe said, a hint of sarcastic joy in her voice. " **You mean 'operation try not to get offended by my dad** '" Beca replied, laughing. The older woman shook her head, " **he can't be that bad** " The red head commented as she watched Beca's face fall and harden. " **Who's the worst parent you've ever faced?** " The younger girl asked.

" **There was this one woman who shouted at me for a full five minutes because I told her son he was only going to get a C at most if he didn't work more, that was pretty bad.** " Chloe reminisced, wincing slightly at the memory. " **Well, my dad won't raise his voice or anything, he'll just tear your subject apart and make you regret teaching it.** " Beca said slinking back into her chair.

" **Sounds like a fun guy to talk to** " Chloe stated, now becoming concerned about the professional relationship and difficulties that could arise that night as well as future personal relationships she would form with the man who was essentially going to 'reduce her career to nothing' not unlike Beca had done to her faith many months ago.

" **What are you thinking about?** " The student asked, noticing the knot on the red-head's forehead. " **What if your dad hates me?** " Chloe whispered, so quiet that Beca almost missed it. " **Chlo** ," Beca reached across the cup the older woman's cheek and brush her thumb along her cheekbone, " **he won't. Besides I'm like certain it's impossible for anyone to feel anything but love when it comes to you.** " Chloe smiled at the younger girl's words, but they only proved to relieve  _some_  of the worry.

" **I don't need everyone to love me, just one person** " Chloe said, her eyes sparkling with the emotion she was trying to convey. The sight terrified Beca but her heart filled with the thought of her and Chloe facing everything together. Beca wrapped her hand around the back of Chloe's neck pulling her closer until their lips connected in a smooth but fierce kiss.

An abrupt knock at the door forced the 4 girls apart, Aubrey and Chloe quickly slipped into the role of the teacher. The red-head began writing on the board to make it appear that she had been answering questions Beca had asked while the blonde remembered she had a past paper in her bag and opened it at a random page, placing it in front of Stacie.

The door was pushed open as the girls tried to even out their breathing " **How's that double date coming?** " came the loud voice of Mr. Swanson, the Spanish teacher. Chloe looked at Aubrey across the room, both looking equally as panicked as the other, but they were calmed a second later " **Oh** " he continued, looking up from his phone " **I didn't realize you weren't alone Miss Beale, sorry for the interruption. I'll text you later?** " He said, looking slightly embarrassed. " **Yeah. Give me a shout whenever.** " Chloe replied, smiling at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Chloe released a shaky breath as she smoothed her hair down in an attempt to tame it. " **Stacie,** " the smaller brunette called to the back of the room as she stood, causing the other three girls to look up at her " **I'm going to get food, you coming?** " Beca continued in a tone that suggested Stacie didn't have a choice. The leggy teen stood up before leaning down to place one last kiss on the blonde teacher's lips and following her best friend out of the room, down the stairs and out of the school.

* * *

" **What was that all about?** " Aubrey asked as she moved to sit beside her best friend. " **So, I didn't just imagine that then?** " Chloe replied, still staring at the door, confused at what had just happened. " **No, she definitely went from her usual self to cold as ice in a second. Seems a bit strange to me.** " The blonde said, re-arranging the contents of her bag.

" **Yeah...** " Chloe almost whispered before turning to face Aubrey fully " **anyway, looks like you and Stacie made up** " the red head said as she used her thumb to tidy up the blonde's lipstick slightly, making the other girl blush furiously " **yeah, you could say that, I'm glad we did though** " she replied with a soft smile.

" **Suppose we should start getting ready for tonight** " Chloe said, moving to gather everything she needed to talk to parents that night before moving to Aubrey's room and helping her.

* * *

Beca and Stacie were sat on a wall, ties loose, blazers off and sleeves rolled up, appreciating the surprisingly hot weather for how early it was in the year. They had sat in silence for the entire journey and another 10 minutes since they had sat down to eat.

" **Right shortstack, want to tell me why we're sat here eating a questionable chippy when we could be back with those two worldies getting it on?** " Stacie said, as she set her food down and jumped down to stand in front on Beca, almost being at eye level with the shorter girl who was now higher up than her.

" **I don't know** " Beca said, copying the other girl down before walking back down the street, causing Stacie to pick her food up again and follow suit. " **Bullshit** " The taller girl said, easily making up the steps she lost initially. " **I guess it's... I just...** " Beca sighed before composing herself. " **I forget that she has a life outside of me. Posen doesn't have anyone else, you and I don't have anyone, but Chloe has a fucking perfect and rich fiancé, like what am I supposed to do about that.** " The smaller girl felt her throat tighten slightly as she spoke before shaking her head and clearing her throat. " **You have to trust her Becs, you've obviously turned her head, so you don't know what else might happen.** " Stacie said, before wrapping Beca in a tight hug which the smaller girl tensed up at. " **Thanks, Stace, but I still don't know.** " Beca replied, pulling away and continuing to walk to the school to meet up with her dad before parents' evening.

* * *

" **Hey dad** " Beca said with a bright smile, despite how tough her dad could be she loved him, and he loved her just as much. " **Hey sweetie** " came the reply, alongside a kiss to the brunette's head. " **Hello Stacie, Mr and Mrs Conrad** " The man continued giving Stacie and her mother a hug and her father a firm handshake.

Half an hour later Beca puller out the sheet of paper with the list of teachers she had to visit. " **Only Miss Beale at RE left** " she said with a gulp, she had been dreading this all night. Not necessarily seeing Chloe again, but rather how her father would act with another ' _waster subject_ ' as her dad had put it, music had been a disaster.

The route to Miss Beale's room had been relatively clear as most pupils had finished their interviews. Mr. Mitchell rounded the doorframe and entered the classroom with a dominant stride that caused the red-head to immediately notice him. " **Hello** " Chloe said brightly, standing up and holding her hand out to take the man's in a fairly strong handshake. She then caught sight of Beca and her smile brightened instantly " **ah, you must be Mr Mitchell then** " the teacher said.

" **Yes, I believe you're the religious teacher?** " He responded shortly. " **Umm... yep that's me. So Beca's been doing really well this year** " the woman began as she showed Beca's dad her results, not including the brief fall to Ds Beca had earlier in the year. " **I really think she could get phenomenal results this year, and for her A-levels if she continued with the subject-** "Chloe was cut off by the man's low laugh.

" **No. Rebecca will not be continuing this subject, she'll be studying proper subjects. Business, Economics, a language and Sport... or Music if she really performs well with these exams.** " Mr. Mitchell said with a sideways glance at his daughter who couldn't look anywhere but at the ground. " _ **At least he's giving me the option, that's better than what he said at the start of the year**_ " Beca thought to herself. " **Oh, um, well I'm sure you know what's best for your daughter** " Chloe said fake sweetly, which Beca caught on to and had to stifle a slight laugh. " **That I do, pleasure meeting you Miss...?** " Mr. Mitchell said in a questioning tone. " **Beale, Sir, pleasure meeting you too.** " The red head replied with a smile and a shake of his hand before turning to Beca and shaking hers as well.

* * *

" **I mean it went better than I thought it would.** " Beca said flatly as she sat in Miss Beale's classroom the following day at lunch, after receiving a note sent that morning via a first-year student from the teacher requesting she be there. " **Really?!** " The teacher replied, an obvious tone of surprise in her voice. " **Well yea, the worst he said was it wasn't a proper subject?** " Beca responded with a shrug of her shoulders. " **He definitely could've done a lot worse** " the brunette added.

Beca hadn't made any sort of extensive eye contact with Chloe, she was still hot after the double date comment Mr. Swanson made the previous day.

There were a few seconds of an awkward silence, the first either had experienced with each other. " **Are you okay?** " The red head prodded slightly her brow knotted in confusion. " **Fine** " The younger girl replied before standing up. " **Was there anything else Miss, I want to go see Stacie before 4th period** " Beca said and the teacher's jaw dropped as she shook her head and watched the teen leave. " _ **What the fuck**_ " Chloe thought to herself.

That night Beca dreamt of Chloe's fiancé, how he acted with her, what he looked, how she acted with him and how they had sex.

* * *

_Beca climbed the large set of wooden stairs before she reached a wide landing with seemingly hundreds of doors, any of them could be housing the woman she was searching for._

_But something deep in Beca's stomach pulled her to the right, so she let her legs carry her until she passed a door with slightly darker wood where she stopped immediately and turned to face it. The girl took a second before reaching out to grab the ornate knob on the door and twist it enough for the door to give way._

_When the teen stepped inside she was met with the sight of a tall, dark, muscular man whose body movements and position only meant one thing. So Beca shifted slightly to her left and was met with the sight of bright auburn locks which could only belong to one person, her person._

_With purpose in her step the young brunette strode forward and reached out to grab the mysterious man who was currently fucking the woman but as she was about to touch him he disappeared. The sight Beca was left with cause all the heat in her body to shoot to her core._

_There. In front of her. Was Miss Beale. On all fours, back arched, bum pushing back and pussy dripping wet and pulsing in need. Beca did all she could think about and slammed two fingers into the older woman, groaning at the heat she was met with and the feeling of muscle twitching around her fingers. As Beca set her fast pace Chloe pushed back attempting to match each thrust of the fingers buried deep inside her. Her back tensed magically in front of the teen as her muscles worked to push harder and faster as her pleasure increased._

_The brunette used her hips to apply more force with her fingers and groaned slightly when she felt fingers that weren't her own begin to circle the older woman's clit and occasionally bump against her as they kept their own rapid pace. Suddenly, the red heads body tensed completely as the brunette heard a long moan fill the room and her fingers became trapped._

* * *

Beca sat up with a start, she had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and an ache between her legs. She fell back into her bed with a sigh before her alarm went off.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

“ **I still don’t know what happened** ” Chloe said as she sat in Miss Posen’s classroom with the blonde, a slight frown on her face as she replayed Beca’s short tone with her the previous day. “ **Maybe she was freaked after you met her dad, that didn’t go too well did it?** ” Aubrey offered as an explanation, but it didn’t sit right with Chloe. “ **No, it can’t be that, she knew it was going to be quite bad, it’s something else.** ” The red head replied, propping her head up with her fist and sighing loudly.

 

There was a brief knock at the door before it opened and in walked Stacie, but surprisingly, Beca was not with her. “ **What’s up with you two** ” The brunette asked when she noticed the frown on Miss Beale’s face and the knot in Aubrey’s brow. “ **We’re trying to figure out why Beca’s acting weird. Where is she anyway?** ” Aubrey said causing Stacie to roll her eyes. “ **She’s seeing Mr. Pierce about something and you two are honestly so dim...”** the tall girl said before hopping into a desk while both teachers continued to stare at her, implying she should continue.

 

“ **She’s annoyed about what Mr. Swanson said the other day... about you going on a double date with him.** ” She revealed, nodding at the red-head “ **She just sort of realized the you’re the only one already in a relationship** ” she continued before turning to Aubrey “ **I hope...** ” she simply received a wink back. “ **Anyway, she’s a little worried that you’ll just decide to stick with him instead of her, which is sort of justified I guess.** ” Stacie finished before pulling her phone out to check her messages.

 

Miss Beale was in shock “ **How could I not have thought of that** ” she thought to herself before standing up “ **She’s with Mr. Pierce right?** ” The woman asked, planning to go see the girl right that second. “ **You’re better giving her some space, let her have the weekend** ” The blonde teacher said, moving to rub at her best friend’s arm. “ **But...** ” Chloe began but Stacie cut her off “ **She’s right, Beca will realize she’s being over dramatic, besides I’ll talk to her to let her see your side.** ” And with that the bell rang signaling Stacie needed to head to her first class, and that the two teachers should be preparing for theirs.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday afternoon when Stacie opened the large front door to the Mitchell household and went straight to the kitchen where she said hello to Beca’s father before his phone rang. “ **She’s upstairs.** ” He began as he walked towards the door before turning around and declining the call. “ **She hasn’t been herself the past few days, I know you already do, but can you keep an eye on her, make sure she’s okay?** ” He asked with a look of concern. “ **Of course, I will** ” Stacie replied before Mr. Mitchell gave her a quick hug and left the house.

 

Stacie knocked lightly on the door to Beca’s room before opening it slowly. “Y **ou alright Becs, I haven’t heard from you since yesterday** ” she said quietly watching the smaller girl practice keeping a football up while rhyming off parts of a plant that she needed to know for biology. “ **Xylem and phloem... I’m fine Stacie... upper epidermis... just been revising... chloroplasts... our exams aren’t that far away you know... palisade mesophyll...** ” the shorter girl said.

 

Beca had decided that instead of lying in her bed thinking of the red-head and her fiancé that she would fill her head with anything but. So, in the past 24 hours she had revised, worked out, cleaned the house, worked on her music, played some games and read some old books from her father’s extensive library.

 

The only thing Beca hadn’t done since she had left school the previous day was sleep. It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried, she had. It’s just the second she shut her eyes all she could see was Chloe, and she really didn’t want to think of the older woman any time soon.

 

“ **You don’t look fine.** ” Stacie said moving over to catch the ball out of the air and forcing Beca to focus on her. “ **Dude, what the fuck, I’m working over here.** ” Beca said angrily at the other girl. “ **I don’t care, you need a rest, you look like you haven’t slept.** ” Stacie added the last part to put her point across but when Beca sat down on her bed and didn’t say anything Stacie instantly became worried. “ **Oh my god, you actually haven’t slept, have you?** ” The taller girl asked, chucking the ball down and sitting on the bed too. “ **I have I jus-** “she stopped when she saw Stacie’s perfectly arched brow raise slightly.

 

“ **Okay fine, I haven’t. But it’s not like I’ve stayed up on purpose, I can’t help it** ” Beca’s shoulder slouched and she leant across to rest her head on Stacie’s shoulder. “ **Look, why don’t you have a rest now and we’ll have a chat when you wake up?** ” Stacie offered before feeling a slight nod of the head resting on her. “ **Cool, I’ll sit downstairs for you** ” she said only to have Beca pull on her shirt sleeve as she moved to the head of the bed. “ **Fine** ” The leggy teen responded with an eye roll and wink “ **let me borrow some book to revise though** ”

So, for the rest of the afternoon the two girls lay in bed, Beca sleeping with her arms wrapped around Stacie while the other girl read textbooks and answered questions until falling asleep herself.

 

_Stacie had been doing squats in the school gym when she saw a flash of blonde hair pass behind her in the mirror, acting as if no one was there the brunette continued her set adding a few additional moans to enhance the show she was putting on for the figure that began to move behind her. “ **Don’t you think you’ve worked enough today Miss Conrad?** ” came the sultry voice of Miss Posen, she was wearing a white shirt that fell to the top of her thighs. _

_“ **I think it’s time you relax, stretch your muscles out** ” the blonde continued as ran her hands up the sides of the tall brunette who arched back slightly. Taking Stacie’s arms Miss Posen guided them up above their heads, causing the teen’s mid-section to tense and her chest to push out. While Stacie’s arms fell to wrap around Posen’s neck and her head fell backwards onto her shoulder, the blonde pushed the girl’s top out of the way and began to tweak her nipples and roll them with her fingers. _

_As the brunette’s eye began to close the older woman gave them a harsh tug, pulling the girl forward, “ **Eyes open, and straight ahead** ” she said and Stacie obliged, she was watching the pair of them in the large mirror, her eye drawn straight to the blonde’s unusually dark eyes before falling to the work her hands were doing as they fell to skim under the waistband of her small shorts. _

_“ **Please** ” Stacie began to beg, she could feel the heat radiating herself a clear sign she was getting closer by the second and desperately needed something to provide even a small amount of friction to relieve some of the pressure. “ **Soon baby, but not yet** ” the blonde replied before using her hands to bend the teen over, so her ass was on show and aligned with the older woman’s hips. _

_Stacie shuddered as she felt has heavy hand grind on her clit over her shorts while the began to pull the waistband down slightly. Aubrey stepped back slightly to appreciate the view before re-focusing and pulling the shorts down to the girl’s knees where they rested and wandering hands began roaming over the supple flesh of Stacie’s ass before coming down hard, leaving an angry red mark and drawing a moan from the younger girl. Pleased with the reaction the blonde did this a few more times before bringing her mouth down to insert her tongue into the teens wet opening with long, slow strokes._

_After a few minutes Stacie’s legs began to shake, threatening to give way. So, Miss Posen decided to sit the pair down, Stacie nestled into her legs as they faced the mirror, legs opened and the brunette fully on display. The blonde circled the teen’s clit a few times before using her right hand to fuck her roughly and her left hand started a furious pace on her clit_

_Stacie came relatively quickly but the blonde didn’t stop, wanting to draw more out of her. When the brunette tensed the second time everything seemed to stop before a high pitch moan left Stacie’s lips and a thick liquid coated the mirror, causing Aubrey to let out a low groan before pushing her left hand into herself and toppling over the edge._

“ **Fuck** ” Stacie breathed to herself before realizing Beca was still wrapped around her but far looser than she had been originally. So, Stacie slowly lifted herself from Beca’s bed before making her way to the shower, planning to relieve some of the built up pressure before she headed home to have dinner, texting Beca where shed be in the girl needed her.

 

* * *

 

 

When Chloe returned home after spending the night at Aubrey’s she mindlessly walked up the driveway and into the unlocked house, only looking up when she was hit with the undeniable stench of her fiancés aftershave. He always wore too much, despite Chloe’s efforts to persuade him that less was better. “ **Hiya baby** ” Tom said with his dopey grin accompanying it. “ **Tom** ” the red-head replied, shocked. She’d completely forgotten him over the past week.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

" **You could at least try to act like you're happy to see me** " Tom said jokingly as he moved to embrace Chloe in a tight hug. " **I am** " the woman lied, but only a handful of people would notice this, her fiancé wasn't one of them. " **How'd the deal go?** " She continued, acting interested in what he did.

" **Really well, bound to gain the company more than a few million in profit** " the tall man said positively " **that's good** " Chloe replied softly, bringing her arms to wrap around herself.

" **Anyway... I've said I'll meet a few of the guys later if that's okay?** " Tom asked, and Chloe was only too eager to give him a reason to stay out for the night. " **Of course, you need to relax after your trip** " the red-head continues as she moved to set her keys and phone on a table close by, her back now facing the man.

" **Talking about relaxing, I'm not leaving for a few hours, plenty on time to do some other stuff** " Tom's voice dropped a little while he pushed his hips against Chloe, who was now acutely aware of the growing bulge the man had.

Chloe hadn't had a release since Tom had left nearly two weeks ago, she hadn't dared do it herself when a particular brunette tended to drift to the front of her mind almost 24/7. On top of this, said brunette had proved that she could cause the older woman's arousal to heighten instantly, something that had happened on multiple occasions.

So, with no control of her hips and running on pure desire the red head arched back into the man who grinned shamelessly before pulling Chloe back towards their bedroom...

* * *

Beca woke to the feeling of fingers brushing through her hair, she sighed contently before attempting to open her eyes " **mmmm** " she tried to speak. " **Wanna try that again** " Stacie said with a light laugh. " **What time is it?** " The smaller brunette asked groggily as she sat up and stretched her muscles out, a few satisfying pops could be heard as well.

" **About eleven** " Stacie replied, standing to stretch her own back out. " **At night?!** " Beca groaned, flopping onto her bed. " **No princess** " The taller girl said laughing as she opened the curtains allowing the sun to stream in. " **Fuck, how long have I been asleep** " Beca asked, sitting up and shielding her eyes.

" **Like 18 hours or something, you must have been exhausted** " Stacie replied, " **don't worry about me though! I've just lay there not sleeping cause I'm normal, wasting away from lack of food** " she continued dramatically.

" **Fuck off Stacie, you haven't** " Beca said in shock, " **course I haven't Becs, I slept for like an hour then did some work, had dinner with my parents and cane back at like 10 last night** " the taller brunette clarified, rolling her eyes and laughing. " **Asshole** " Beca grumbled before lifting herself from the bed and moved downstairs to make breakfast.

" **Morning Beca** " came the low voice of her dad who was sitting in the living room, checking his emails. " **Feeling better today?** " He asked, moving into the kitchen to check on her. " **Yea** " came the quiet reply from the short brunette while Stacie sat awkwardly on the countertop.

" **That wasn't very convincing** " the man said with a slight frown while pouring a cup of coffee. " **Dad** " Beca began to argue but stopped when she saw his hand held up " **Beca you don't have to tell me if you don't want, just tell someone, don't bottle it up sweetie** " he said embracing the teen in a tight hug.

" **I'm going to see your grandmother today, are you wanting to come?** " The man asked " **nah, I'm not feeling up to it today, ask her if she wants to go shopping or something next week** " Beca replied.

After the death of her mother Becca's grandmother (her dad's mum) had stepped in when she needed picked up, dropped off or anything else she might need. They were very close and Beca was grateful to have her in her life. " **Alright, I'll be back before dinner** " he said, placing a kiss on the top of both girls' head before lifting a jacket and leaving the house.

* * *

" **Right, time for that chat I was promised** " Stacie said as the two girls sat in the living room watching TV together. " **What chat?** " Beca asked without looking at the other girl, " **the one where you tell me about everything Beale that's going on in your head** " the taller girl replied, turning the TV off so Beca couldn't be distracted.

" **There's nothing** " Beca tried but Stacie was having none of it.

" **Rebecca, if you bottle this up it's not going to end well, so just tell me what's happening** " Stacie prodded at her, making Beca sigh and turn to face her " **fine, I suppose I just don't want to put the effort in if she's going to fuck off in a week** " Beca explained her eyes falling down to her lap making Stacie paused slightly, thinking about how she would handle the situation.

" **Beca** " she began, reaching across to tuck some hair behind her ear " **did you ever stop to think that if you do** **n't put the effort in she will leave in a week?** " Stacie continued, watching Beca's head drop into her hands.

" **What do I do Stace?** " The shorter girl asked looking up at the girl across from her.

" **You enjoy the time you do have with her and you just have to see what she does. If she does choose you, great. If not, I'll be there to help hold you up.** "

Beca sat in silence for a few minutes before nodding her head " **you're the best Stacie** " she said, tears threatening to fall, as she hugged the taller girl.

" **I know** " Stacie replied with a wink, causing Beca to laugh lightly.

" **Anyway... how about we do some snooping** " the girl suggested. " **What do you mean?** " Beca asked, her eyebrow arched.

" **I mean,** " Stacie drawled out, " **we see what we can find out about Beale online, and we can do Aubrey if you want. And if you're really feeling masochistic we'll look up Ginger's husband.** " The taller girl suggested.

" **Fiancé** " Beca corrected, " **fine, fiancé. What do you think?** " Stacie continued. Beca took a second to think before nodding her head, " **Okay, let's do it** " she said as Stacie pulled out her phone with a squeal.

" **I love snooping** " Stacie said as she pulled an imaginary hat onto her head. " **What the fuck was that** " Beca said, laughing, " **it's my FBI hat** " the taller girl replied ' _fixing'_  her imaginary hat.

* * *

After nearly an hour of managing to locate all three of the people they were ' _investigating'_  the girls finally decided to stop. " **I can't believe Aubrey and Beale went to the same Uni** " Stacie began before Beca added " _ **I**_ **can't believe they were part of an A-Capella group together.** "

The pair added a few more facts to the ' _how did I not know this list_ ' and gawked at the girls' photos of their school/ university years before Stacie decided it was time to battle the elephant in the room.

" **Feeling any better about the fiancé?** " The taller brunette asked. " **Yea, he's not as good looking as I thought he'd be, and he seems way too boring for someone like Chloe. So, yea, definitely feeling more secure, thanks Stacie** " the smaller girl said before Stacie replied " **what's a super impressive best friend for** " adding a wink and a peck to Beca's cheek before turning the Tv back on.

* * *

_Stacie found herself in her bed that night thinking about a particular photo she and Beca had found earlier that day during their 'snooping' session which she couldn't get out of her head. The photo was of Aubrey and Chloe in matching Air Hostess outfits that did something to the teen. Both of them actually._

_Stacie had recognised how good-looking Beale was from the first time she saw her but today was the first time she had realised how her body had reacted to the red-head. And seeing the two older women together looking undeniably sexy had heightened the brunette's arousal and she had to do something about it._

_So, the girl's right hand slipped underneath the duvet as her left used her phone to navigate to a video she had found a while back of a Blonde and a red-head which she had resisted actually watching, but it didn't stop her from bookmarking it 'later use'. And apparently now classed as 'later use' so the brunette loaded the video and slowly began to circle her clit as the pair on screen began making out._

_After a few agonising minutes the two girls had manged to strip completely, and the red-head was thrusting her fingers deeply into the blonde, the sight of the blonde girl being dominated caused a rush through Stacie and the teen moved her fingers lower and into herself, suppressing the moan that threatened to fall out of her mouth. A few more minutes of the video resulted in Stacie cumming hard around her fingers before falling asleep contently._


	16. Chapter 16

Just a heads up, there's the tiniest amount of singing in this so:  **Beca is bold,** _Stacie is italicised, **And both is both**_ :) hope you enjoy and please R&R

**CHAPTER 16**

Monday morning came, and the principal had made the announcement that the talent show would be running this week. Senior school on Tuesday, Junior school on Wednesday and the Teachers could do something on the Thursday if they wanted. As soon as the information had reached Beca and Stacie they immediately began deciding on what they were going to do.

Having won the talent show the previous years the girls weren't overly bothered on grabbing the title again. Instead, Stacie offered that they use the opportunity for Beca to show Chloe that, despite the fact she had been in a mood recently, she did want to give the red-head an insight into how she felt.

So, by lunch they had made their decision and had begun putting the finishing touches on a song they already knew pretty well. Across the corridor Aubrey was marking a few mock questions when Chloe came into the room, holding lunch for both of them. " **You're a life saver Chlo** " the blonde said, opening up her lunch and beginning to eat. " **What's the matter** " Aubrey said with an eyebrow arched, noticing Chloe had barely eaten and didn't look her normal self.

" **Tom came back yesterday** " the red head began, pausing to let the blonde talk, but she didn't. " **And I sort of** " Chloe whispered the next part so quietly that Aubrey had not chance of hearing it. " **You what?** " The blonde said, waiting for Chloe to calm down and actually tell her what happened. " **I slept with him** " the red head admitted causing Aubrey to roll her eyes and return to her work.

" **Aren't you going to say something, like how it's not fair on Beca, or how could I risk it all** " but the blonde simply shook her head making Chloe more upset and worried, which Aubrey picked up on. " **Look Chloe, he's your fiancé. You have every right to do whatever you want with him. And while I understand how Beca's going to react, and she** _ **will**_ **throw the head, you just have to remind her your having the whatever it is with her. Not on her.** " Aubrey started, causing Chloe to frown slightly

" **and despite who you pick she doesn't really have the right to feel cheated on, she came into this knowing you were engaged. I believe that if it does go against her she'll be mature enough to keep her distance and everything under wraps, especially for Stacie's sake, if not yours.** " The blonde finished, hoping it calmed the red-head slightly while making a mental note to make Stacie aware so she could subtly prepare Beca for the truth to come out.

* * *

Aubrey's advice sat with Chloe all day as she went through her classes on autopilot, she would have Beca's class for the last period of the day and still wasn't prepared to face the teen. Thankfully, with it being so close to exams Chloe was able to just let the class do some individual revision, allowing her to keep her head down and eyes averted from the brunette sat directly in front of her.

That was until said brunette appeared beside her with a question in her hand " **Miss, can you check over this for me?** " Beca asked, setting the paper down in front of the teacher and decided to move to the back of the classroom, beside Stacie, giving the red-head some time and space without feeling like the student was breathing down her neck.

Chloe looked down at the sheet of paper as she lifted her green pen.

_**Describe someone the reasons some people may have an adverse opinion on marriage (24)** _

That was the question had decided to answer and Chloe could only smirk at the choice before remembering about Tom and her smile left her face immediately. 10 minutes into reading the girl's answer when her eyebrows shot up. " _ **make sure you're at the talent show tomorrow, I'll be thinking of you x**_ " and just as quickly the words seemed to slip back into the positive and negative marriages that had occurred throughout history, leaving Chloe with a feeling in her heart that caused it to swell.

* * *

Tuesday morning saw the upper end of the school showing off their range of talents. From singers, to dancers, painters and standup comedians. The show ran right up until lunch, Beca and Stacie being the last act to perform that day, being previous years' winners.

The two girls were set up on stage the two sat on a set of stools, a microphone each and Beca held a guitar in her arms, ready for them to begin their song. As the applause from the school died Beca began to pluck lightly at her guitar. Meanwhile at the back of the hall stood Miss Beale and Miss Posen, side by side, staring up at the two girls with a sense of pride.

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,**

**I'm begging of you please don't take my man**

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

Both girls looked across the crowd, trying not to stop on anyone particular.

**Your beauty in beyond compare**

**With flaming locks of auburn hair**

Beca managed to easily spot the teacher's bright hair easily amongst the crowd, despite it being dark, and sang directly to her.

_With Ivory skin_

_And eyes of emerald green_

Stacie sang to the Blonde teacher her had grabbed Miss Belale's hand to sooth them both.

**Your smile is like a breath of spring**

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_**And I cannot compete with you Jolene** _

The girls finished the song with perfect harmonies and managing to balance perfectly how they looked straight at the teachers while also scanning the room as a whole.

* * *

" **We have to** " Chloe begged her best friend.

The pair were currently sitting in Chloe's house while Tom was on the phone. " **I don't really feel like signing in front of anyone Chloe, kids can be real shitheads** " Aubrey said, taking a sip of her wine before rolling her eyes at the red-head's obvious pout. " **Aubreeeee** " the other woman pleaded once more " **she told me she'd be thinking about me, I need to show her something back. Please Aubrey** " Chloe explained pulling out her best lost puppy look.

" **Ugh fine** " The blonde said, giving in just as Tom sauntered back into the living room and faking into the seat beside Chloe. " **What're you talking about babe?** " He asked, looping her arm over her shoulder roughly. " **Nothing, just school stuff** " she replied, technically not lying.

" **Need to start talking wedding** " he said " **not that I want to get any hopes up, but I think we all know who the maid of honour is going to be** " the man continued, giving the blonde a nod before kissing Chloe on the head. " **I mean it'll have to be at least like two years away, one won't be enough to plan but I don't want to take any time off work, so should be over summer, you know?** " Chloe said a little too seriously, with a hint of panic in her voice which, of course, Aubrey picked up on, but Tom didn't.

" **We'll figure it out babe** " Tom said, taking a swig from his beer.

" **Well, I think I'm gonna head home, big test for the 5th years tomorrow so I want to be prepared and stuff** " Aubrey said, standing up, giving Chloe the opportunity to escape the man's heavy hands. " **I'll walk you to your car, back in a minute Tom** " the red-head said with a soft smile.

When the pair were outside, and Aubrey was sitting in her car Chloe said " **What am I gonna do Bree, he's pushing this wedding so hard, I can't go through with it** " she dropped her head to rest on the open door. " **Don't do anything rash but listen to your head as well as your heart. I can't really give you much more than that** " Aubrey replied, not sure how she had turned into a therapist over the past few weeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: the songs from this chapter and the last are based mostly on Pentatonix version, though the last one was also influenced by the Glee version when i added it :)**

**CHAPTER 17**

Beca and Stacie sat at the back of the hall during the junior school's part of the talent show. This meant that any time either girl got up to leave the hall they always managed to catch the eye of both Miss Posen and Miss Beale, who were also keeping their eye on the girls throughout the day.

It also meant that when Stacie's ex-"thing" had decided to sit beside her an attempt to flirt with her for an hour straight the blonde had a clear view of it. She also had a clear view when Stacie scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning to talk to Beca, and therefore managed to lock eyes with Miss Posen before sending her a quick wink.

The rest of Wednesday and the start of Thursday had been fairly uneventful, the only excitement had been when the principal had successfully managed to beatbox to Beethoven. Beca and Stacie had taken the same seats they were in the previous day and had been relatively bored until Beca scanned the room briefly.

" **Hey** " The small brunette said, tugging on Stacie's sleeve to gain her attention " **where's Beale and Posen?** " She whispered, watching as Stacie made the same scan around the room as she had. " **Dunno, maybe they've had enough of this whole thing, I know I have**." Stacie offered, not noticing either woman anywhere.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and three figures appeared on stage. Mr. Swanson, Miss Posen and Miss Beale. Mr. Swanson was dressed in crisp white shirt and black trousers while both women wore similar shirts but tight pencil skirts instead.

The outfit Chloe had worn when Beca first saw her.

" **I take that back** " Stacie said as she looked the Blonde up and down. All three had unbuttoned the first few buttons on their shirts, not too modest but also not so far that they might get called up for it. The students went silent as a spotlight lit up each teacher individually

_**Wise men say** _

_**Only fools rush in** _

_**But I can't help Falling in love with you** _

_**Shall I stay** _

_**Would it be a sin?** _

_**If I can't help** _

_**Falling in love with you Take my hand** _

_**Take my whole life too** _

_**But I can't help** _

_**Falling in love with you** _

The two women kept their eyes trained on the back of the room, regardless of if they could see the girls or not.

* * *

Thursday, after school, Beca was standing in the middle of Miss Beale's classroom, tears threatening to spill as she thought about the older woman's performance in front of the school. It was basically Chloe telling Beca she'd choose her! There was no doubt in the brunette's head now.

So, the second Chloe entered the classroom Beca strode over to the door and immediately shut it before pulling the woman to her desk and kissing her fiercely. As their tongues slid over each other the brunette straddled Chloe and the red-head lifted her hands to grasp at the girl's hips while Beca buried her hands in the older woman's hair.

After a few more minutes of heavy kissing the two slowed down and Beca lifted herself off the woman's lap. " **So...** " She began, unsure of what to say, " **So.** " The red-head replied leaving a pause to allow the teenager to speak her mind. But nothing came from Beca's mouth, though she still kept the small smile on her face as she watched Chloe's falter. " **What's the matter?** " The brunette asked, folding her arms across her stomach as the doubt began to creep in.

" **Beca, I have to tell you something** " Chloe began, which cause Beca to immediately take a step back, which the red-head immediately regained. " **I'm telling you this because I want to be honest with you, and I hope that you can trust me enough to believe what I say. Okay?** " Two pairs of eyes locked, as Beca's breathing began to shallow. " **I slept with Tom over the weekend** " Chloe said steadily, so she didn't have to repeat it.

" **Right. Okay. Whatever** " The teen replied, beginning to turn around and running her fingers through her hair. " **Beca I choose you.** " Chloe whispered, causing Beca to freeze, a warmth settled in her chest as she slowed her breathing down, remembering how the teacher had put so much at risk for the brunette.

She slowly turned back around before letting a small smile creep back onto her face " **yea, you did** " Beca said as she closed the space between the pair again and wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Beca felt her phone vibrate in her pocket until it happened again, so groaning she pulled pack and pulled the phone out of her blazer pocket.

_Stacie: Swanson's on his way up, I just saw him heading towards Beale's stairs. X_

_Stacie: Beca text me that you got out of the classroom, I'll try to hold him up as much as I can x_

" **Shit.** " Beca said as she pulled her blazer on and straightened her tie. " **What's up?** " Miss Beale asked, her brow furrowed. " **Stacie says Mr Swanson is on his way up, so I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow though?** " The brunette said, placing a kiss on the teacher's cheek before quickly leaving the classroom and going through the library to avoid the Stairs Mr Swanson was undoubtedly climbing that very second.

A short knock came to miss Beale's door as Jesse Swanson stride in and sat on the edge of Chloe's desk " **we must've done pretty well out there, my A-level Spanish class managed to buy me a card and started throwing roses at me last period** " the man said as he laughed heartily. " **Yea, I suppose we did** " Chloe replied with a soft smile.

" **Anyway, I was wondering if you and Tom were up for the double date to be this weekend?** " Jesse asked, picking things up on the woman's desk to play with. " **Yea, that's fine** " Chloe said before she realised what he had asked, and her eyes grew wide. " _ **Shit, what do I do?**_ " The red-head thought to herself. " **Good! We're gonna go a few towns over, don't want to cross any of the older students out doing stuff they shouldn't** " The man said, laughing again. It eased Chloe slightly that it would be far out of town.

* * *

Thursday night came and Beca found herself standing in front of a row phones in the super market as Stacie looked at a few of them in great detail. " **What are we doing here Stacie, you only got a new phone for Christmas** " Beca said as she took out her own phone and began replying to snaps she had received. Stacie took a step back, holding two phones and began walking towards the SIM cards. " **Because** " The taller girl started " **this gives us an opportunity to talk to you know who whenever we want** " she finished, picking up two SIM cards and beginning to walk towards the tills.

" **What?** " The smaller of the two asked, still not realising Stacie's plan. " **It's like a burner phone, it means we can talk to them without getting caught.** " Stacie said as Beca began to catch onto the plan " **then if someone starts getting suspicious then we just toss the phones, no obvious trail to connect to us** " she finished, Beca began to see the benefits of having a phone for that use.

They chose a till that someone from their school had been working on " **woah, those are not your style Stacie Conrad. You becoming a drug dealer or something?** " The boy laughed, and Stacie's just winked, handed him some money and walked off, leaving the cashier in shock, wondering what the girls had planned to do with the burners.


End file.
